Duelo
by ANGIE2000
Summary: Dos niños condenados a muerte. Dos muchachos cuyo trabajo es invocar a la muerte. ¿Encontrarás razones para vivir, más allá del hecho de no querer morir? Sebas/Ciel. Claude/Alois. Shonen-ai. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_Para Alice y todos aquellos que me han olvidado y a los que he dejado de recordar…_

Hola, nuevo fic…hum, temas escabrosos, nada realmente explicito, pero hay referencias a abuso sexual infantil, la autolesión y demás cositas no tan agradables, nada extremo, pero las adevertencias estan hechas, XD.

**CAPITULO 1. — NEGACIÓN**

**1**

Ciel se introdujo dentro de la habitación, a primera vista podría considerarse acogedora: el Sol iluminaba dócilmente el interior de la misma en donde un grupo de sillas se encontraban apiladas en forma de un círculo, algunos niños conversaban entre si y un grupo de adultos coreaba alrededor de quién supuso era el… ¿moderador, líder, maestro?

La calefacción mantenía a la habitación cálidamente agradable y el chocolate caliente junto a galletas recién horneadas en una mesa apartada a una esquina invitaban a sentarse en una de esas sillas duras y relajarse mientras la nieve azotaba el exterior.

Se acomodó su bufanda y tosió un poco…

Toda esa ropa le incomodaba, sobretodo aquel estúpido gorro que cubría más de la mitad de su cabeza, sin mencionar los guantes, orejeras y al menos tres abrigos que llevaba por debajo de su camisa.

Pero su madre insistió en que saliera con todas esas prendas y el accedió a sus deseos con tal de evitar otra pelea innecesaria.

¿Acaso ella no podía entender que él no era más "su" niño?

Su Padre puso una de sus manos sobre su hombro y le sonrió, Ciel quiso responder de la misma forma, pero sabía que el resultado sería en el mejor de los casos una mueca torcida, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

Iba a morir. ¿Qué más daba cuan bien o mal aceptará?

Al fin de cuentas todos los humanos estaban condenados a enfrentar el mismo destino, algunas más tardes, otros cuando apenas empezaban a vivir.

—¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que no quiero venir! ¡Aquí todos son unos estúpidos! ¡Van a morir! ¡Todos vamos a morir!

Los gritos de un niño llamaron la atención de los presentes, incluyéndolo; quién ante la ominosa verdad que acababa de declarar esbozó una sonrisa burlona, la primera en mucho tiempo y ladeo la cabeza, curioso.

Los adultos y algunos niños intercambiaron miradas entre si y le dedicaron una piadosa sonrisa al menor, como si estuvieran visualizado una vieja y familiar escena.

Una mujer de facciones bellas, cabellera larga y hermosa, tomó de la mano al menor y lo llevó fuera de la habitación, su rostro irradiaba dulzura y una extraordinaria paciencia, pero también dolor.

Sufría, le dolía verlo de aquella manera.

El muchacho que minutos atrás se había mostrado airado y agresivo se dejo conducir por esta, aun continuaba molesto, pero lo disimulaba.

Su padre se dirigió hasta el adulto encargado del grupo y él se desplazó hasta la ventana más cercana, observando a la nieve caer. Blanca y pura…

Su mirada ascendió hasta el cielo, en los días claros de primavera se tornaba radiante y extraordinario, ahora lucía opaco, sin vida…tal como él.

Porque después de todo…

_¿Qué esperanzas le quedaban a un niño de doce años portador de un virus incurable?_

_¿Qué perspectivas podían tener todos aquellos niños que por una u otra razón estaban condenados a morir tempranamente?_

Su padre sonrió encantadoramente a todo el mundo y como siempre les agradó casi al instante.

Tras unos minutos regresó a su lado, lo convenció de despojarse de las orejeras y los dos primeros abrigos, respiró aliviado. Le gustaba su Padre, siempre parecía ir en una misma dirección, derecho, recto, sin puntos medios…con él no había sorpresas a diferencia de su Madre quién en un momento se mostraba extraordinariamente alegre y comprensiva y al siguiente se tornaba en una niñita caprichosa que no admitiría un "No" como respuesta a riesgo de provocar su llanto.

—Está todo listo—le dijo sonriéndole—. Estaré aquí afuera, esperando. Sólo será una hora. La Doctora Stephanie dijo que te ayudaría, yo lo creo también.

—Pues yo no…—objetó con el tono propio de las personas a las que por mucho que se les insiste, es imposible hacerles cambiar de opinión.

Vincent lanzó un suspiro ahogado, deseó tomar en sus brazos a su niñito y abrazarlo hasta asfixiarlo o se convenciera de que en esta vida había cosas por las que realmente valía le pena luchar, respirar; pero sabría que si se acercaba demasiado a Ciel, entraría en un ataque de pánico, podría hasta hiperventilarse, poner una mano sobre su hombro o cabeza sin que profiriera en gritos ya era considerado un logro, un éxito sobresaliente. No estaba en condiciones de exigir nada más.

—Empezaremos en dos minutos—hablo el adulto encargado de dirigir la sesión, Ciel aun desconocía su nombre.

—¿Puedo?

Su Padre le preguntó y Ciel ardía en deseos de gritar "_No, no puedes; porque eres igual a ellos, me obligas a hacer cosas que no quiero. ¿Acaso no lo entiendes tú y esos imbéciles? Yo sólo quiero que me dejen morir en paz". _Pero su padreparecía quererle decir con los ojos que no había nada en este u otro mundo que lo hiciera más feliz, así que el accedió con un escueto y casi insonoro:

—Si…

Entonces su Padre se arrodilló, el apretó los puños y lucho por mantener los ojos abiertos mientras su progenitor depositaba un cálido y dulce beso rozando apenas su mejilla derecha.

—Todo estará bien Ciel. ¡Ánimos, Campeón!—le susurró al oído y salió de la habitación al igual que la mayoría de los adultos.

El niño rubio que antes había entrado, regresó a la habitación con un gesto de fastidio que evidenciaba lo poco que deseaba estar allí, tomo asiento en la silla junto a él y sin reparos ni esforzarse en disimularlo se colocó unos enormes audífonos y encendió su reproductor de música, el sonido era tan potente que incluso podía escucharse levemente y como un molesto estribillo el rock pesado que se reproducía.

Al igual que en la ocasión anterior, todos fingieron no darse cuenta.

Y con un estilo acogedor, que por momento se tornaba asfixiante…la sesión dio inicio.

—Me llamo Fred Abberline, para los que no me conozcan—les dijo dando a conocer su nombre el adulto encargado de dirigir la sesión, dirigiéndose a Ciel—. Sean bienvenidos…—y entonces sonrió como cualquier profesor ante una clase, Ciel resistió el impulso de soltar una carcajada sarcástica…el único gran detalle en la ecuación era que todos aquellos niños era portadores del Virus de Inmunodeficiencia Humana.

**2**

Ya era suficiente, ya había tenido demasiado…lo había tolerado durante más de treinta minutos en espera de que alguien hablará antes que él, pero ya que nadie lo haría, ni parecía atener intenciones reales de actuar, él mismo se encargaría.

Se puso de pie y acercó hasta aquel otro niño quién le dedico una sonrisa pretenciosa antes de lanzar un gran bostezo. Molesto, le quitó los audífonos y reprendió:

—Es de mala educación escuchar música cuando otros hablan.

Por supuesto omitió el hecho de que no importaba que tan inútil o estúpido considerara lo que otros dijeran.

El bostezo terminó…Ciel esperaba una sonrisa burlona, un grito furioso, una reacción violenta, cualquier cosa, menos lo que a continuación paso.

Sin que su rostro o lenguaje corporal lo delatará, el otro chico se lanzó sobre él y le asestó un fuerte puñetazo en el ojo, el resto de los niños se levantaron, algunas sillas fueron arrojadas rompiendo con el círculo o como fuera que lo llamarán…y aunque no recordaba nunca haberse involucrado en una pelea o nada parecido, un instinto primario que durante mucho tiempo lo mantuvo con vida lo obligo a responder y lanzar golpes al azar. Rodaron por el piso, igual a animales enzarzados en una pelea por el territorio…

No se dejaría pisotear por nadie jamás, ni ahora, ni nunca y mucho menos por aquel chiquillo de ojos azules que parecía creerse el Rey del Universo.

Y la furia acumulada de semanas, quizás meses atrás afloró…no sentía dolor, ni miedo…

Estaba cansado de las miradas compasivas, de las madres que intentaban sonreír cuando en realidad deseaban llorar, de los padres que decían que todo estaría bien, cuando todo estaba jodidamente mal y lo estaría por siempre, de las primas latosas que insistían en que sonriera y jugara ajedrez, de las Tías fastidiosas que lo reprendían cariñosamente cuando no se reía de sus chistes malos, de los medicamentos que tragaba a diario para retrasar una muerte que sería inminente, de los cuchicheos, de los secretos, de las frases vagas, de si mismo…de TODO, estaba cansado de absolutamente todo.

Y aquel niño se las tendría que pagar.

Los adultos no tardaron en llegar, uno tras otro…la mayoría tomó a sus hijos disimuladamente y se alejaron de la escena, unas manos adultas lo sujetaron del pecho, escuchó al otro muchacho maldecir, al parecer estaba tan furioso como él…la sangre chorreaba de su nariz y él mismo tenía gotas escurriéndole por sus muñecas, a causa de la excitación del momento no podía asegurar si era suya o de aquel otro chico o una mezcla de ambos…

Su Padre lo tomó del brazo y los gritos aterrados se dejaron escuchar; el otro muchacho se debatió e incluso intentó golpear a la mujer que lo acompañaba, dudaba mucho que se tratará de su madre, ni su color de pelos, ojos o facciones coincidían en lo más mínimo…una vez se encontraron separados, el caos comenzó y un desfile de vendas, desinfectantes y curitas dio inició frente a sus ojos…

Con cuidado, podía infectar a otros…había que usar guantes al momento de la curación y desinfectar correctamente la herida, la idea de una infección era simple y sencillamente inaceptable.

La sesión concluyo frenéticamente, entre murmullos ahogados y miradas compasivas. Los niños juntos a sus padres se retiraron en silencio, sin reclamos…aunque el enfado y la ofensa eran evidentes en su rostro.

Pero no. Imposible gritarle a niños como ellos. Eran especiales. Estaban condenados a muerte.

Su Padre no le dijo nada, ni siquiera le sujetó del brazo con fuerza…se limitó a tratar sus heridas que a excepción de su nariz eran superficiales, su inmaculada piel de porcelana se vería más adelante decorada con horribles cardenales morados, pero ahora sólo lucía manchas verdes, perdidas. Eso no era nada comparado con el dolor y sufrimiento que había experimentado en otros tiempos.

Su Padre procedía de manera rutinaria, sentía a las lágrimas escocerle tras los ojos, luchando por liberarse…apretó los puños y las mantuvo dentro.

Nada dolía más que la indiferencia y Vincent lo sabía.

Ciel permaneció en la silla igual a un muñeco roto al que no necesitan, su Padre ofrecía disculpas galantemente y sonreía como todo un caballero…no lo reprendía frente a otros, pero tampoco justificaba su mal comportamiento. Cuando hubo terminado regresó por él y le indicó con un gesto que era hora de irse, afuera, una enorme y elegante limosina negra esperaba.

Él subió primero, el ambiente opresivo dentro del reducido espacio le oprimió el pecho…deseó encontrarse dentro de su habitación, donde nadie lo molestaría, solo.

—¿Sabes quién era aquel niño?—le preguntó Vincent.

Ciel negó con la cabeza, de alguna manera estaba avergonzado de haber perdido el control.

—Fue rescatado de las manos de un importante hombre de negocios que dirigía un club de pedófilos.

Ni los gestos, tono o manera de expresarse de Vincent reflejaban temor o indiferencia ante el tema, hablaba como un experto en la materia que conocía el problema a fondo, pero jamás en su vida había tratado con algo tan terrible como aquello. Falso.

Ciel fingió desinterés, sin embargo las piezas empezaron a encajar dentro de su cabeza.

Aquel otro niño venía desde los confines del infierno. Era igual a él.

Después de todo, ¿en que otra situación, por muy enfermo que estuviera, se le habría permitido comportarse así?

Quizás sus historias tuvieran ligeras desviaciones, pero en esencia eran lo mismo.

Mentiría si dijera que experimentaba alguna especie de empatía o conexión, su parecido terminaba en ese punto y en que el otro chico parecía hacer y decir todo lo que él no se atrevía.

Gritar, golpearlo, rebelarse…

Negó con la cabeza suavemente y se apretujo dentro del asiento pensando en lo mucho que se enfadaría su Madre cuando notará aquellos horribles moretones. Cerró los ojos con la intención de descansar unos minutos, algunos instantes…pero víctima del cansancio cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

"_Quiero permanecer despierto_" se decía muchas veces al día, pero siempre caía rendido…y tenía pesadillas.

**3**

Claude no pensaba antes de disparar, se limitaba a hacerlo…

¡Bang, bang, bang!

De esta manera nunca fallaba, jamás se equivocaba y recibía las ovaciones que dentro de aquel tórrido mundo se podían considerar como tales.

Sebastián le observaba desde una distancia prudente mientras jugaba con su celular, pasaba la mayor parte del día con el dichoso aparatejo, mandando mensajes a medio mundo…muchos de aquellos sabían de su profesión, otros lo consideraban un estudiante universitario más, uno con sentido del humor, una jugosa billetera y lo más importante, un rostro por el que muchos matarían…siempre sonreía, pero no aquellas sonrisas vulgares donde los dientes sucios y torcidos salían a traslucir— y los suyos por cierto eran perfectos— sino esas sonrisas a media luna, encantadoras, que parecían decir_…"Quieres diversión, yo la tengo. Ven conmigo y no te arrepentirás"_ Y no lo hacían.

Sebastián no era su hermano de sangre, aunque no compartieran el mismo ADN, sino también su mejor amigo.

No por decisión propia, era un hecho. Sus gustos no coincidían en ningún punto, sino porque el destino, la vida misma así lo había querido.

Se conocían tan bien el uno al otro como la palma de sus manos.

El sonido del arma siendo disparada nuevamente rompió con la monotonía del callejón. No necesitaba pensar, tampoco sentir.

Y los hombres que segundos atrás habían suplicado por sus vidas se encontraron muertos, no recordaba que habían dicho, quizás si los hubiera escuchado. Por supuesto que no, ni siquiera valía la pena prestar atención. Había hecho su trabajo. Era todo.

Claude sintió la presencia de Sebastián tras de si, apenas lo vio venir, sus movimientos eran precisos, casi inaudibles.

Tenía una mano en su cadera y miraba a los cuerpos con expresión fastidiada, no tenía que decírselo, aquella era la parte que más le molestaba.

—Ahora debemos deshacernos de los cadáveres—exclamó con molestia.

Él asintió en silencio, dejándole el resto a Sebastián, era una de sus especialidades.

Prepararía y expondría los cadáveres de tal manera que nadie más se atreviera a desafiarlos o traicionarlos durante un largo tiempo.

Las manos de su amigo se ensuciarían en un sentido más estricto, se teñirían de rojo.

Una ligera mueca de repugnancia cruzo el rostro de Sebastián mientras tomaba a uno de los cadáveres por el hombro y pidiéndole ayuda a Claude lo levantaban del suelo para meterlo dentro de la cajuela. Particularmente no le gustaban los cadáveres, apestaban, sangraban y en definitiva no se podía mantener una conversación con ellos. Pero las obligaciones familiares estaban por encima de todo. Claude lo comprendía, más no terminaba por aceptarlo. Eso explicaba porque iba por la vida con aquel gesto adusto que no expresaba más que indiferencia y aburrimiento, estaba demasiado preocupado por mostrar su faceta de "monstro" duro e insensible que terminaba por amargarse a si mismo, debía simple y sencillamente relajarse y aceptar las cosas cual eran.

Uno de ellos heredaría el Imperio criminal más poderoso del país, y si a él le preguntarán, ya estaban hasta las narices de mierda, no había nada que perder y mucho que ganar; así que mejor relajarse y disfrutar de los boletos en primera fila que les reservaba el expreso hacia el Infierno.

Subieron juntos hasta el automóvil, Claude condujo, lo dejaría con su "regalo" en un almacén y se iría a casa. Lo envidiaba.

El celular de Sebastián comenzó a timbrar y él contesto de inmediato, en cuestión de segundos se encontraba en medio de una conversación sobre tareas escolares y proporcionando consejos sobre como hacer galletas de mantequillas sin que supieran empalagosas.

Claude lo envidiaba de cierta forma, esa versatilidad para adaptarse a cualquier situación sin importar el ritmo.

Se concentró en conducir. Sólo deseaba meterse a la cama y mandar a todos al demonio.

Sebastián le lanzó una mirada curiosa a su amigo, fue cuestión de segundos…lo sabía, Claude no intentaba ocultar lo mucho que sufría al matar a alguien, sino cuanto lo disfrutaba, no escondía una expresión de asco, sino un gesto de diversión puro y sacro, único…mismo que él también experimentaba en ocasiones, más no lo ocultaba.

Nacieron para eso, fueron criados con este objetivo.

Eran asesinos por naturaleza.

¡Bang!

"_Hora de aceptar la verdad"_ pensó mientras agregaba en voz alta.

—Una vez que has mezclado los huevos y la harina…

**4**

Alois observó su mano vendada, Hannah conducía dentro del automóvil, en silencio…no le reprendía o gritaba; se limitaba a mostrarle una sonrisa cariñosa, casi maternal.

"_Yo siempre estaré ahí para ti"_ Parecía querer decirle y él fingía ignorarla.

Si tan sólo "ellos" hubieran llegado antes quizás Lucas se habría salvado, si le hubieran permitido verlo, sostener su mano y asegurarle que todo estaría bien, si nunca los hubieran separado…

Centró su mirada en el exterior, en las luces de los automóviles, en las personas que tenían una vida y no un reloj cuyo tic—tac no dejaba de sonar cada segundo, recordándole que su tiempo se agotaba cada día, un poco más…un grano de arena cayendo constantemente, pero llegaría un punto en ya no quedarían granos y la parte superior de aquel enorme reloj de arena quedaría vacío.

Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces, sólo quería dormir…

Dormir y despertar en el infierno…

Unas gentiles manos colocaron una frazada sobre su cuerpo, Hannah sonreía… _" ¿Por qué le obligaba a morir lentamente?"_ Se pregunto _"Era realmente cruel"_

**5**

Ciel bajo del automóvil, su Madre ajustó su corbata por última vez y sonrió.

—Mi Pequeño Príncipe se ve tan guapo—le dijo sujetándolo de las manos.

Su frente tenía algunas arrugas que hace un año habría considerado inaceptables, sus ojos lucían grandes y oscuras ojeras negras y su piel se veía marchita, casi traslucida. Tenía poco más de treinta años, pero parecía de más de cuarenta, como si hubiera envejecido diez de golpe, de un día para otro. Ciel sabía que era su culpa.

—Sé un buen niño, vendré por ti después de clases. ¿De acuerdo?

Él asintió y por un momento fue como si hubieran regresado a los viejos y buenos tiempos, donde él le daba un gran y sonoro beso en las mejillas y ella se comportaba como una jovencita en su decimo quinto cumpleaños, radiante y esplendorosa. Pero sabía que no era así, por mucho que lo intentará no podrían volver a aquellos tiempos, fingir tal vez…

—Te veré en la tarde—concluyó y echando su mochila sobre su espalda se dirigió hasta la imponente edificación conocida "Como la Escuela de San Jerónimo".

El edificio de influencias barrocas y góticas, pero remodelado y adaptado a los cánones actuales se alzaba sobre la ciudad, férreo y preciso, tal como la educación de la que tanto se enorgullecía.

Era la escuela particular con más prestigio no sólo dentro de la ciudad, sino quizás del país. A ella sólo asistían los hijos de las mejores familias: médicos cuyos artículos eran publicados en revistas especialidades, abogados que comulgaban nuevas leyes y redactaban reformas para la Constitución, políticos que ocupaban un puesto en el Parlamento, comerciantes que movían la economía del país.

Sólo la crema y nata de la Sociedad. El simple hecho de terminar la educación básica en "San Jerónimo" garantizaba un lugar en cualquier universidad.

Piso el primer escalón, nervioso…pero su rostro no denotaba otra expresión que no fuera el aburrimiento.

Estaba acostumbrado a moverse dentro de aquellos círculos, él había nacido y sido criado en una "cuna de oro", dominaba la etiqueta y los buenos modales, pero ahora era diferente.

Estaba seguro de que la noticia se había esparcido como pólvora y en aquel momento todos lo sabrían.

Apareció en todos los periódicos del país y encabezo los estelares de los noticieros, jamás mostraron su rostro, pero pronunciaron su nombre a diestra y siniestra.

"_Ciel Phanthomhive, único heredero de la Corporación Phanthom quién había desaparecido hace diecisiete meses en el parque Central mientras daba un paseo con su madre, fue rescatado de las manos de una red de Trata de Personas"_

Y así fue como su nombre se mostró ante no sólo el país, sino el mundo entero.

Y muchos detalles se filtraron a través de la Policía.

No sólo había sido abusado física, mental y sexualmente; sino también era portador del VIH.

Todo mundo lo sabía y aún así, sus padres y terapeuta insistían en que debía retomar su vida. Iría a la escuela y tendría amigos, incluso una novia y el Grupo de Apoyo para niños con VIH le ayudaría en el proceso. Toda su familia estaba consigo. No estaba solo.

Pero él no recordaba haberse sentido más abandonado en toda su vida.

Tan sólo quería morir en paz.

¿Por qué nadie lo escuchaba?

Se introdujo dentro del pasillo y revisó su horario, tenía clase de Historia Universal a la primera hora, vaya manera de iniciar el curso.

Hasta el momento había pasado inadvertido y estaba terriblemente agradecido por ello; aunque si había de ser sincero, su físico nunca había sido de aquellos que se olvidan con facilidad. A donde quiera que fuera las personas expresaban cuan hermoso, encantador y adorable les parecía.

Se dirigió hasta su salón, los preparativos con el Director, maestros y demás figuras ya habían sido arreglados previamente.

Tras una corta búsqueda lo encontró, todas las puertas parecían iguales y agradecía profundamente el hecho de que estuviera en la primera planta y no tuviera que internarse en los otros pisos por el momento.

Abrió la puerta y se introdujo dentro del salón, las miradas se centraron en su persona y los cuchicheos también.

Ignorándolos por completo se dirigió hasta una de las mesas junto a la ventana, solitariamente se dedico a hojear un libro mientras esperaba a que las clases dieran inicio.

La invisibilidad sólo duro un par de segundos, casi de inmediato un grupo de chicas lo rodearon por completo, rostros sonrientes y rizos espesos, risas ruidosas y fragancias dulces.

_¿Cómo te llamas?_

_¿De donde eres?_

_¿Te gusta el chocolate?_

_¿Cuántos años tienes?_

_¿Es tu color de cabellos natural?_

_¿Te han dicho que eres muy lindo?_

Y las preguntas se desprendieron una tras otra sin darle tiempo de responder o siquiera gritar.

—¿Acaso no saben quién es él?—gritó una voz infantil al margen de la puerta, era un muchacho al que todos conocían por las miradas de fraternidad que le dirigieron, de cabellos castaños y piel apiñonada…sus ojos cafés le escrutaban con una ferocidad y odio inexplicable—. Él es el heredero de la Compañía Phanthom…es el chico nuevo. ¿Saben?—preguntó en voz alta alargando las palabras y consiguiendo que incluso aquellos que se mantenían apartados le prestarán su atención—. Ese pequeño niño fue rescatado de unos bastardos que le jodían día y noche, cuéntanos… ¿Cuántas camas calentaste?

Ciel no contestó, pero reconoció de inmediato las miradas entre asqueadas y confundidas de los otros chicos, incluso las niñas que minutos atrás le rodeaban y hablaban con pasión se habían apartado con la misma velocidad que si fuera radioactivo.

—¿A cuantos tipos le chupaste la polla?

Quiso responder, pero no se le ocurrió nada que decir. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba al mundo solo desde su rescate; estaba tan acostumbrado a que alguien lo acompañara siempre…

Una carcajada confusa y altanera resonó desde el pasillo, aquel otro chico rubio con el que recordaba haberse peleado le observaba con una expresión de verdadera diversión en su rostro, pero no sólo eso…sino también perversidad y confianza.

Lucía el mismo uniforme que el resto de los muchachos, pero había algo que lo hacía diferente…probablemente fueran sus cabellos rubios o esa curiosa manera de curvear los labios, déspota y arrogante…una vez salió del shock inicial, lo imitó y se puso de pie, haciéndole frente al chico que buscaba amedrentarlo.

—Seguramente lo ha hecho con mejores tipos que tú—afirmó el chico de ojos azules dirigiéndose hasta el muchacho, los otros estudiantes se apartaron, observando la escena con cierta fascinación mórbida—. Pero bueno, después de todo que sabe un niño como tu, Peter…

El chico se apartó lentamente, retrocediendo cada vez más…un paso a la vez, mientras el otro avanzaba, contoneándose con la misma gracia que un modelo en una pasarela que disfruta siendo observado.

—Hoy es un mal día para ser Peter—añadió con un tono picaresco y su risa anterior fue reemplazada por un sonido dulce, cantarín…que invitaba a unírsele, tal como un imam la clase sonrió…hipnotizados por el muchacho.

Finalmente llegó hasta donde Peter, quién yacía agazapado contra la pared, asustado…Ciel le observaba en silencio, sintiéndose extrañamente satisfecho con el lugar y los hechos.

—¿Qué…qu…e…pien…sas…hacer, Alois?—preguntó el chico pestañeando repetidas veces y con fuerza, tal y como si deseará despertar de un mal sueño.

—Hace tiempo yo mate a alguien, y podría volver a hacerlo. Yo ya estoy muerto, así que no importa… ¿Podría poner veneno en tu leche o apuñalarte en los baños? Podría hacerlo o tal vez…hacerme un pequeño corte en la muñeca y luego, uno en la tuya y que nuestra sangre se mezclara. ¿Lo imaginas?

Peter sudaba copiosamente, las gotas le escurrían por el rostro y las manchas húmedas.

—Entonces tú estarías enfermo y morirías, una muerte lenta, dolorosa y larga…

Sonrió maliciosamente y sus ojos brillaron con una demencia que demostraba que no sólo fanfarroneaba, sino que era tan capaz de hacerlo como de cortarse el cabello a ras.

Ciel sintió el deseo de intervenir, vago y disperso…pero constante, estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Lo sabía.

El muchacho rubio tomó del cuello a Peter y lo beso, no un gesto superficial o tímido, sino profundo, dominante, abrasivo…propio de los amantes celosos. Como si quisiera decirle, "_El que realmente tiene el control aquí soy yo. No me quieres desafiar"_

El beso termino con un frágil hilillo de saliva escurriéndoles por la barbilla a ambos muchachos.

Uno de ellos temblaba como si acabarán de comunicarle la muerte de sus padres y el otro sonreía, igual que si hubiera ganado un trofeo que por derecho le pertenecía.

—Si se meten con él, lo hacen conmigo—declaró el rubio ante el resto de la clase. El maestro irrumpió segundos después en la catártica escena, encontrándose con una clase temerosa y asustada.

Peter terminó en la enfermería al bordo de un ataque de pánico y el otro chico cuyo nombre era Alois fue expulsado durante tres días.

Un simple beso evolucionó a través de rumores y cotilleos durante los siguientes días en poco menos que una violación de un estudiante a otro.

Ciel memorizó el nombre de ese chico a partir de ese día…

Alois Trancy…

Y nunca nadie más se atrevió a molestarlo…

**6**

Alois rió mientras rodaba por el pasto, su cabello se humedeció con la leve brisa de la mañana y él aspiro la dulce fragancia de la tierra húmeda.

Se sentía bien, vivo.

Ciel le observaba desde la silla de jardín sosteniendo un libro entre sus manos, ajeno a todo que no fuera su lectura. Se incorporó y fue a sentarse a los pies del que consideraba su mejor amigo, probablemente porque era el único.

Tomó el cigarrillo de marihuana entre sus manos y le dio un pitido, aspiro el humo y se lo paso a Ciel quién lo observó durante un segundo de duda, demasiado breve para que cualquier otro lo notará, pero no para él…su necesidad de satisfacción superaron a sus remilgos iníciales y lo imitó. El jardín se lleno de aquel inconfundible olor, infesto las plantas y los objetos…y también sus ropas; pero no importaba…más tarde se encargarían. Lo importante, preciso…es que en ese momento se sentían casi felices.

Se recostó sobre el pasto y observó las nubes, le gustaba la forma que adoptaban…esa parecía un caballo, aquella un oso, esa otra una araña; odiaba a esos bichos en particular.

Ciel continuaba sumido en su lectura, ajeno a cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el mundo dentro del libro.

Leyó el titulo.

"Nunca me abandones de Ishiguro Kazuo"

—¿Es bueno?—preguntó para romper el silencio.

—Entretenido—respondió su amigo encogiéndose de hombros.

Quiso preguntar otra cosa, pero su mente demasiado aturdida por la droga prefirió perderse en los recovecos que habían derivado en la extraña y retorcida amistad que ahora mantenía con Ciel Phanthomhive.

No recordaba el extraño impulso que en aquel primer encuentro lo condujo a golpearlo, tampoco a defenderlo cuando el idiota de Peter intento molestarlo…sólo lo había hecho, sin intención de ayudar, sólo de discutir y desquitarse con alguien, quién fuera…buena suerte que en la segunda ocasión lo hubiera hecho con la intención de protegerlo. Tras ese día los acontecimientos se dieron con una naturalidad digna de cualquier serie de comedia barata…

Comenzaron a sentarse juntos en clase, conversar si es que de esta forma se le podía llamar a las constantes críticas que Ciel hacía de su comportamiento y a la explosiva forma en que el respondía.

Tenían muchas cosas en común, aunque no quisieran admitirlo.

Si eran iguales o diferentes, no importaba, porque más que entenderse entre ellos, se comprendían a ellos mismos y esto era suficiente para congeniar.

Nunca se revelaron secretos, las veces que les habían golpeado, la forma o circunstancias que lo s arrastraron hasta aquel infierno, lo mucho que habían perdido, el terror que sentían hacia la muerte…se limitaban a sentarse y ver películas durante horas o mantener debates sobre la condición humana y su manera de desplegarse.

Ambos tenían una inteligencia superior a la normal, no creían en Dios, el cielo o el infierno. No tenían esperanzas, ni sueños o planes para el futuro.

Tomó un cuchillo para frutas que yacía sobre la mesa con aperitivos y se lo llevó hasta su muñeca, un corte…sólo un poco de dolor y se liberaría.

—¡No lo hagas, Alois!—le gritó Ciel arrebatándole de las manos el cuchillo y lanzándolo lejos, fue a dar junto a los rosales.

Él lo observó y la sangre que manaba de la pequeña herida que alcanzó a abrirse, soltó una risita nerviosa y se recostó la cabeza sobre las piernas de Ciel, su amigo no lo apartó como hacía con todos los demás, se limitó a cerrar su libro y preguntar a la nada.

—¿Acaso no hemos tenido ya suficiente dolor?

No contestó, si…era cierto, ya había soportado más de lo que se creía capaz.

Hundió el rostro en las piernas de Ciel y lloró…

Ciel escuchó los gemidos ahogados de Alois, aborrecía esa faceta de su amigo, débil y destructiva. Era una hermosa mañana de primavera en sábado, hacía unas horas, poco después de meterse a la cama, Alois le envió un mensaje de texto con las siguientes palabras.

"_No puedo más, te necesito. Ven aquí"_

Su madre adoptiva, Hannah quién era medico cirujano se encontraba en un seminario a muchos kilómetros de distancia; Alois estaba en una Mansión demasiado grande y fría para cualquier persona, rodeado de sirvientes y empleados…solo.

No lo pensó siquiera un momento, despertó a su Padre y a su Madre y les obligó a que le llevaran junto a él; les comunico – más que pedirle permiso – que planeaba quedarse durante el fin de semana completo.

No se lo negaron, al igual que cualquier cosa que pidiera.

Y en menos de treinta minutos se encontró cómodamente instalado en la Mansión con la promesa de sus padres de que regresarían al verlo mañana al mediodía.

Alois lo recibió extasiado, del muchacho desesperado que el mensaje quedo entrever no se podían percibir ni sombras.

Jugaron videojuegos hasta la madrugada, comieron postres hasta saciarse e incluso tocaron el piano. Su amigo brincaba, danzaba, reía por todas las habitaciones.

Al siguiente día desayunaron mientras jugaban cartas y al terminar salieron al jardín a tomar limonada.

No era la primera vez que fumaban marihuana y seguramente no sería la última, estaban lejos de ser adictos; lo hacían eventualmente…sólo cuando Alois aparecía con una nueva dotación y debían asegurarse de que ningún adulto los descubriera, cambiar sus ropas y ocultar hasta la más pequeña evidencia, desplegar un dulce y empalagoso perfume que ocultará el hedor de la habitación, de preferencia hacerlo al aire libre y en un lugar donde las posibilidades de que sus padres entraran fueran ínfimas.

Alois casi nunca lloraba después de fumar, no se trataba de que la hierba liberara sus emociones o le produjera melancolía. Simple y sencillamente debía desahogarse de vez en cuando, Ciel lo comprendía, porque él también lo hacía a veces en su habitación, en la oscuridad…con la música a todo volumen y todas las luces apagadas, donde ni siquiera él pudiera escuchar sus lamentos o ver su rostro surcado en lágrimas. Pero Alois era diferente, estaba necesitado de cariño y afecto, de tal manera que rayaba en lo enfermizo, no tenía padres ni algún otro familiar vivo…y quería ser consolado.

Ciel sabía cuan terrible era haciéndolo, así que se limitaba a permanecer junto a él, escuchándolo y observándolo en silencio. Jamás le reclamaba o se burlaba, tampoco daba ánimos o mostraba el aspecto positivo de la vida, se limitaba a permanecer ahí, junto a él…firme.

Alois podía ser caprichoso, rebelde, manipulador, débil, bipolar…conocía todos y cada uno de sus defectos y los aceptaba. Pero había una cosa que jamás le perdonaría ni admitiría.

Alois se lesionaba a si mismo, su piel blanca e impoluta lucía horribles arañazos que ocultaba debajo de camisas de mangas largas.

Conocía toda esa basura psicológica sobre liberación y control propio de las personas que adoptaban aquella horrible costumbre, más no lo comprendía.

¿Por qué ocasionarse un dolor innecesario?

Era una lástima que no siempre estuviera para evitarlo…

**7**

Sebastián prácticamente había arrastrado a Claude hasta la fiesta, donde el alcohol, las drogas y el tabaco fluían en grandes cantidades…

Su amigo no era exactamente el tipo sociable que se apareciera con frecuencia por esas zonas, tampoco era un estudioso que pasará todos los días encerrado en su recamara estudiando, simple y sencillamente este tipo de lugares ruidosos y con luces de colores no eran lo suyo.

Él en cambio disfrutaba a lo grande, siempre encontraba carne fresca…

Una peculiar escena llamó su atención. Una situación que desentonaba terriblemente con el lugar.

Un grupo de muchachos rodeaban a un niño de ojos azules y cabellos negros, el menor estaba asustado, sus ojos lo dejaban ver…pero estos también escondían un brillo perverso.

El propio de alguien a quién no le importa invertir mucho en un riesgoso negocio porque no le caben dudas de que de alguna u otra manera ganará.

Se suponía que era una fiesta de estudiantes universitarios, él había venido desde muy lejos para asistir…y bueno, cualquiera podría ver que aquel niño no sobrepasaba los doce años, su belleza deslumbraba, hipnotizaba por completo…Deseó ser tan sólo unos pocos años más joven, cinco tal vez o seis... ¡Diablos!, con dos años se conformaría, ser menor de edad y entonces…

De acuerdo, era el momento de comportarse como todo un caballero e ir al rescate de Su Príncipe…

Lo habría hecho sin dudarlo sino fuera porque el potente ruido de las balas rompió con el ambiente sugestivo y depravado de la fiesta…

—¡Tenemos compañía!—le gritó Claude corriendo hasta él mientras sujetaba de la muñeca a otro niño de cabellos rubios…

Creía haberlo visto todo en su trabajo y se creía incapaz de sorprenderse, esa noche le demostraría lo equivocado que estaba…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Publicaré un capitulo cada viernes por la noche, así que los espero aquí la próxima semana, ¿?.

Cualquier queja, crítica, sugerencia (destructivas incluidas) será bien recibida.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2. – IRA**

**1**

El ambiente dentro de la habitación no se limitaba a ser cálido, sino que transmitía una sensación de asfixia y desconcierto, al igual que un sueño húmedo y bsieternoso del cual se desea despertar, pero no puedes hacerlo…aunque una parte de ti sabes que te encuentras mucho más seguro en este, que en la despiadada y rígida "realidad".

–Necesito tu ayuda para esto–le dijo el muchacho mientras tomaba entre sus manos un vaso de whisky y lo tragaba de un solo sorbo, Claude observó al chico pestañear repetidas veces, su cerebro parecía estar luchando intensamente para aceptar –o de preferencia repeler– al tóxico y dañino intruso.

Sus ojos se dilataron un poco, una curiosa sonrisa bordeaba la comisura de sus labios y un par de mechones rubios le caían por el rostro, tenía un aspecto angelical y parecía tan fuera de lugar como Rapunzel con su espectacular cabello rubio cayéndole en cascada en medio de una avenida de Nueva York, a las seis de la tarde, en la hora pico donde todo mundo quería llegar a casa y no tenía tiempo para observar el rostro de una dulce chica cuyo único anhelo era encontrar a su Príncipe. Pero al chico parecía no importarle y su porte reflejaba una confianza lo suficientemente empírica como para que le reconocieran su derecho de estar allí.

Y el resto de los jóvenes, ya fuera porque su sistema estaba repleto de endorfinas y euforia o porque simplemente no hubiera cabida en su mente para otra cosa que no fuera su propio placer, apenas y parecían reparar en su presencia.

El muchacho se acercó hasta Claude y le mostró un arma, de inmediato reparo en sus características. Era un 9 mm, ligera y confortable, ideal para los novatos. Nada especial, pero tan letal como cualquier otra en las manos correctas.

–Quiero que me enseñes a usarla–declaro con la misma familiaridad que si le dijera a un compañero de clases que deseaba comprar un nuevo videojuego–. Hay algo a quién quiero matar. Dime Araña, ¿me ayudarías?

El niño acercó hasta sus labios un vaso con una nueva porción de whisky y Claude le arrebato el vaso con velocidad y firmeza, el chico le miro sorprendido primero, después extrañado…su sonrisa se turbo un momento, pero pronto retornó, radiante e inocente.

No era un alcohólico, tampoco lo necesitaba para darse valor…sólo lo tomaba en un ansia de descubrir algo nuevo. A diferencia de otros no necesitaba ni quería probar nada a nadie. Lo supo con sólo verlo.

Quizás esto fue lo que evito una negativa inmediata y rotunda, tal como dictaba la lógica.

Los muchachos estúpidos, sobretodo los niños mimados y ricos creían que "asesinar" personas era como en las películas, disparabas y un montón de sangre regaba el suelo, ignoraban el fétido olor de los cuerpos al orinarse o defecar encima o el sudor frío, aquel que marcaba un fin irremediable.

No había elegancia o belleza en la muerte.

Pero aquel chico en toda su simplicidad parecía conocerla a profundidad, como si hubiera estado demasiadas veces cerca de la muerte y lo único que restará para compaginarse completamente con la "Señora" fuera entregarla por su propia mano.

–¿Aceptarás?

Y el niño, demasiado alto para su edad, extremadamente atractivo…acercó su cuerpo hasta él, sus ropas se rozaron.

–He escuchado que no existen retos para la Araña–agregó invadiendo su espacio personal cada vez más, se alzo de puntitas y rozó con su cabello su barbilla.

Finalmente negó con la cabeza suavemente y tomándolo de los hombros lo deslizó lejos de si.

El muchacho, estupefacto…le lanzo una mirada caprichosa, sus ojos decían:

"_Nunca nadie me niega nada"_

Y el hecho de que ahora lo hicieran, lo había dejado fuera de balance.

Claude experimentó el deseo de decir algo en su defensa, intentar de alguna forma borrar aquella expresión compungida de un rostro tan dulce; pero él no era así…mejor dejarle esas cosas a Sebastián.

Entonces el caos estalló, un disparo…el menor escondiéndose tras unas mesas, los grititos chillones de mujeres aterradas, balbuceos de hombres cobardes, maldiciones y obscenidades por igual.

"_Quieren matarlo"_ pensó al observar a la pequeña figura agazapada en un rincón, sosteniendo entre sus manos el arma…el seguro estaba fuera, los delgados dedos se izaban sobre el gatillo con un control extraordinario, sus ojos se mostraban seguros…no tenía a miedo, no necesitaba aprender a usar un arma, ya sabía hacerlo. Lo que fuera que buscaba estaba más allá de provocar una muerte…

Y el tiroteo dio inicio.

Saco de entre sus ropas un arma y disparó un par de veces, acertó como siempre, preciso y directo…lanzó una bomba de humo desatando el caos, no tenía caso pelear sin una razón precisa.

Tomó al muchacho de la mano y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación, hasta el salón principal donde el desconcierto de pisos superiores comenzaba a apoderarse también de este.

Encontró a Sebastián en compañía de algunos estudiantes y otro niño.

¿Qué pasaba con aquellos tiempos donde los chicos se iban a la cama nada más terminaba la serie estelar de las siete?

¡Oh, demonios…ya no importaba!

–Tenemos compañía–alcanzó a gritarle.

Sebastián le lanzó una mirada dándole a entender cuan poco entendía y entonces se percató en la presencia del chico que llevaba consigo.

–Alois… ¿Qué significa todo esto?–preguntó el niño de cabellos negros dirigiéndose al rubio, el otro se limitó a reír a carcajada suelta y encogerse de hombros.

Fuera cual fuera el caso, no tenían tiempo para eso. No cuando la bomba de humo empezaba a disiparse y las personas se apretujaban contra la puerta luchando por ser las primeras en salir con el mismo ahínco que si afuera les esperará el paraíso.

–¡Vamos!–imitó Sebastián tomando al menor en brazos y cargándolo con facilidad, el chiquillo protestó y se debatió enfadado, él hizo lo mismo con el chico rubio quién encantado se asió a su cuello.

Lanzaron un par de disparos al aire con el fin de despejar la salida y entre empujones y embestidas consiguieron salir de la discoteca, el aire fresco y contaminado golpeó su rostro, aspiraron los olores tóxicos productos de los cientos de autos que aun circulaban y subieron a un coche estacionado a unas pocas cuadras.

Sólo cuando creyeron encontrarse a salvo, intercambiaron unas palabras de reconocimiento.

**2**

¿Quién era el premio dentro de esa habitación?

Ciel sintió la mano de Alois aferrarse con fuerza a la suya, sus ojos se encontraron…el muchacho de ojos azules le sonrió con una naturalidad que se le antojaba impropia de él, pura y de igual forma desconcertante.

–Puedes llamar a tus padres, si quieres…ellos deben de estar preocupados; te regañarán un poco, pero estarás bien. Vendrán a recogerte enseguida. Lo lamento. En verdad.

Y la voz de Alois nunca antes se le antojo más asustada o huidiza, tampoco sincera.

–Me quedaré contigo–dijo sin pensar realmente en lo que implicaba–. Sólo promete que me contarás todo cuando estés listo.

Alois negó suavemente con la cabeza. Ciel lo comprendió. No podía, no quería.

Y recostó la cabeza sobre la almohada.

No deseaba marcharse a casa, pero tendrían que volver…sólo llevaban medicamentos para poco más de tres días. Un descuido insignificante podría significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte. Lanzó un gran bostezo y sintió el brazo de Alois rodear sus hombros.

No lo pensó mucho más y se entregó al sueño en compañía de dos extraños y un muchacho perturbado dentro de un lugar desconocido, perdido en los confines de su ignorancia.

_Alois apareció frente a su pupitre aquella mañana, emocionado hondeó una hoja de colores frente a sus ojos._

–_¿Qué es esto?–preguntó sin sentir gran interés._

–_Una invitación para una fiesta, debo de encontrarme con alguien._

_Ciel le miro escéptico, aunque sabía que su amigo se traía algo entre sus manos…sus escapadas de casa durante las noches eran cada vez más frecuentes; lo hacía desde antes de que se conocieran, pero en las ultimas semanas se incrementaron considerablemente._

_Él no era tan crédulo como para creer que la marihuana caía del cielo._

_Había intentando averiguar un par de veces a donde o con quién se dirigía, pero siempre obtenía respuestas cortantes…era evidente que prefería mantenerlo lejos de eso, de todo._

–_Si pudieras vengarte Ciel, si realmente estuviera en tu poder hacerlo…¿lo harías?–le preguntó durante un típico almuerzo, su vista perdida en la nada, sus manos aferrando con fuerza la bandeja de comida–. ¿Lo harías?_

_Asintió en silencio y decretó._

–_Daría cualquier cosa por vengarme._

–_¿No te importaría condenarte al infierno?–preguntó Alois a quién la respuesta tomó por sorpresa._

–_¿Existe algún otro?_

_Alois entonces sonrió, se sentó a su lado y acarició su mejilla…sus dedos, frágiles y hermosos recorrieron su delicada piel._

–_No es bueno que guardes tanto odio e ira dentro de ti si aun tienes tantas personas que te aman y a las cuales amar._

_Los ojos de Alois se tornaron vidriosos y pareciera que de un momento a otro rompería en llanto. No lo hizo, terminó su almuerzo y no volvieron a tocar el tema durante semanas._

_Ese instante, en medio de personas que le profesaban lástima, odio o aversión, con los olores de comidas preparadas a toda prisa o quemadas, mal condimentadas y con exceso de especias y aderezos…quizás fue el momento más intimo que jamás compartieron._

_Fue como si Alois le dijera "Tienes razones para serlo, simplemente se feliz"_

_Y un concepto tan abstracto y pueril iba en contra de todo lo que representaba, porque si así lo hacía…no quedaría mucho de lo que creía ser._

_Un día creyó ser Ciel Phanthomhive, heredero de una de las Industrias más grandes y poderosas del mundo, un futuro excelso y brillante se desplegaba ante él, poco después le dijeron que su nombre simple y sencillamente sería "Cielo" de ahora en adelante y no tenía otra obligación más que "satisfacer a los clientes", todo lo demás no existía o representaba estúpidos sueños infantiles._

_Ahora simplemente era Ciel…si tenía suerte viviría poco más de veinte años. Si se entregaba a lo que un día fue o se dejaba arrastrar por lo que le dijeron que debía ser, perdería su esencia._

_No podía permitir que también asesinaran a su espíritu._

_Una noche igual a otra Alois le comentó que iría a una fiesta, necesitaba contactar con "El Cuervo" o "La Araña"; cualquiera serviría…quizás ellos le ayudarían a vengar la muerte de Lucas._

_Le aseguro que el lunes irían al centro comercial a comprar algunos cd´s y lo pondría al tanto de los detalles, mentía. Su tono optimista y relajado dejaba entrever que aquella no sería más que una de las decenas fiesta o reuniones a las que asistía con frecuencia; pero Ciel notó por un par de segundos un matiz implícito de dolorosa despedida en el rostro de su mejor amigo…_

_Alois simple y sencillamente no podía evitarlo, era el mejor actor cuando así lo deseaba y el peor mentiroso en el momento en que sus emociones lo traicionaban._

_No entendía lo que pasaba, pero si sabía que si lo dejaba marcharse, no lo volvería a ver._

–_Iré contigo–añadió con firmeza dando a entender que no aceptaría un "No" como respuesta._

_Alois se negó en un primer momento, la fiesta era en otra ciudad, habría personas peligrosas, sus padres los matarían a ambos si supieran._

_La situación casi resultaba cómica, Alois quién siempre se caracterizaba por impulsarlo a tomar decisiones estúpidas ahora se esforzaba en mostrarle el buen camino. Sintió deseos de soltar una enorme carcajada, sarcástica e irónica que alcanzó a reprimir._

_La noche llego, engañaron a sus padres, al sistema de seguridad, a los guardaespaldas que vigilaban a Ciel día y noche y vestidos como muchachos rebeldes se adentraron en la carretera donde hicieron autostop…_

Los siguientes acontecimientos eran recuerdos vagos e indignos de guardar, una discoteca atiborrada de estudiantes de preparatoria y universitarios, unos idiotas que le acosaban, un rescate propio de cuento de hadas, disparos…el despertar en una habitación desconocida con dos muchachos que apenas superaban la mayoría de edad y murmuraban entre si mientras le lanzaban miradas escurridizas…

"_¿Quién era el premio dentro de esa habitación?"_

Se preguntó una vez mas rondando en los márgenes de la inconsciencia.

Porque tenía la constante y punzante seguridad de que acababan de inmiscuirse en juegos tan extraños y retorcidos como los de que la Reina Roja disfrutaba en Wonderland…

**3**

Los observó de cerca, estudiando todos y cada uno de sus rasgos: pestañas largas, cabello delgado, pero fuerte, rostros infantiles, ropas de marca…un leve y saludable rubor coloreaba sus mejillas y sus uñas estaban limpias.

No eran niños de la calle, ni adolescentes entregados a sus más bajos instintos.

Los muchachos de familias adineradas cuya pasión por una vida desenfrenada los arrastraba siempre a un lugar y tiempo equivocado lucían siempre ropas sucias y rostros desgarbados, los excesos se reflejaban en sus rostros que carecían de la inocencia y encanto propio de los menores.

–Deja de observarme–le dijo el niño abriendo los ojos y sentándose sobre la cama de un salto.

Le sonrió amistosamente y le lanzó la pistola que Claude la había entregado horas antes; el muchacho la atrapo en al aire con facilidad, demostrando que le pertenecía como propia. La estudió durante unos segundos y tras comprobar que no estaba cargada, la hizo a un lado, con aparente indiferencia, aunque sus ojos brillaban con una expresión suspicaz.

–¿Sabes usarla?–le preguntó, esperaba una respuesta positiva, quizás un tartamudeo tembloroso e inseguro que no le hiciera parecer un cobarde. Era la reacción típica de un niño; pero el chico se limitó a asentir en silencio y apuntarle con el arma al pecho, jaló el gatillo y todo terminó con un ligero clic.

Esbozó una sonrisa divertida y se sentó junto al niño.

–¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeño?–le preguntó en tono casual, pasándole el brazo por los hombros; notó un ligero estremecimiento por parte del niño y lo soltó; el muchacho se puso de pie y situó al pie de la puerta, los hombros rígidos, la expresión adusta; igual a un gato asustado que ante la menor provocación se lanzaría a arañar a su atacante.

–Dime tu nombre, primero–exigió el niño. Su voz le cautivó desde el primer momento, de alguna manera no correspondía con la tierna imagen que le transmitía, ligeramente grave y con un matiz agudo, confiado y temeroso. El chico estaba asustado, no lo diría con palabras y su expresión corporal tampoco lo delataba; sin embargo, él conocía esa sensación demasiado bien para ignorarla; durante su infancia la había visto decenas o hasta cientos de veces en su rostro y él de Claude.

El mundo era un lugar horrible, el miedo terminaba por dominarte; pero no podías demostrarlo, porque si lo hacías, los depredadores caerían sobre ti, listos para destrozarte y digerir tus restos.

Sólo quedaba convertir todo ese temor en cualquier otra emoción: confianza, arrogancia, egocentrismo, ira…cualquiera serviría como escudo.

"_Cazar o ser cazado"_

La ley de la vida.

–Mi nombre es Sebastián–contestó extendiéndole un vaso de agua–. No tienes buen color–agregó.

El menor tomó el vaso, lo vio con extrañeza, como considerando la posibilidad de que estuviera envenenado o contuviera algún narcótico…finalmente lo devolvió sin beber.

"_Chico listo" pensó Sebastián bebiendo del vaso._

–¿Dónde estamos?

–En mi departamento–le dirigió una mirada al muchacho rubio y agregó–. Parece ser que a tú amigo no le cayó muy bien el alcohol. Tardará un poco en despertar.

–Idiota–murmuró entre dientes–. Mi nombre es Ciel Phanthomhive–contestó finalmente, avanzó a trompicones hasta un sillón en una esquina de la habitación y se dejo caer. El niño tenía un aspecto somnoliento, cansado, necesitaba echarse y dormir un largo rato; pero sus ojos exploraban cada rincón de la habitación, centímetro a centímetro, buscando quizás alguna forma de escape.

Le acercó otro vaso de agua a los labios y le obligó a beber pequeños sorbos, lentos…sus labios estaban resecos, habían dormido apenas un par de horas y el calmante que Claude insistió en inyectarles durante la persecución para que no se asustaran ni estorbarán continuaba dentro de su sistema, adormeciéndolo. Debía ser un muchacho especialmente terco o estar acostumbrado a estos para seguir despierto e incluso poder hablar y caminar. Cuando se enterará probablemente se enfadaría, ahora no era más que un niño drogado y asustado en casa de un extraño; dentro de su mente todo lo que le rodeaba debería de tener un aspecto nebuloso, de ensueño o quizás, de pesadilla.

Sebastián le sonrió, pasó unas manos por sus cabellos y tomándolo en brazos lo regresó a la cama.

El chico le miró enfadado, entreabrió sus labios con la intención de lanzar una réplica, pero la somnolencia volvía a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

–Son unos pequeños muy traviesos–le dijo Sebastián cubriéndole con las colchas–. Aún en su condición y se atreven a alejarse de casa.

Los ojos de Ciel se abrieron entre sorprendidos y aterrorizados, pero en cuestión de instantes volvieron a tornarse vidriosos y al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, terminaron por relajarse y finalmente cerrarse.

Sonrió una vez más, al despertar les prepararía un gran almuerzo, les daría algo de dinero y enviaría de regreso a casa; después de todo, sólo tenían antivirales suficientes para un par de días.

Claude estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta, sus ojos brillaban fascinados; nada bueno podía resultar cuando su hermano se interesaba por algo o alguien.

Si las cosas eran tan simples como parecían, ¿Por qué tenía la impresión de que no era más que el inicio?

**4**

Alois abrió los ojos, su mirada se fijo sobre el techo, blanco y perfecto, sus manos acariciaron las suaves sábanas y su mente se asió a la suave luz de las lámparas, su calidez le acarició la piel y por un momento el pánico le invadió, lo atravesó igual que una estaca y descolocó todos sus sentidos. La habitación se tornaba cada momento más pequeña, sus dimensiones se reducían y amenazaban con aplastarlo igual a un insecto, debía escapar, huir, alejarse y correr, correr hasta que las piernas se le destrozarán y los pies le sangrarán, e incluso así, continuaría corriendo…pero aunque fuera lo que más deseará, su único anhelo, estaba atrapado y no podía escapar. Se tapó los labios, ahogando un grito, a ellos les molestaba el ruido, querían que fuera silencioso y obediente, igual a una muñeca a la que podían morder, romper, destrozar, lastimar porque no sentía; no, era una mentira. A ellos les gustaba lastimarlos y escucharlo gemir, sollozar, suplicar… ¡Todos eran unos malditos desgraciados, merecían morir, él los mataría, lo juraba, algún día les proporcionaría la más espantosas de las muertes! ¡Los odiaba tanto!

Corrió a ocultarse a un rincón de la habitación, retrajo sus rodillas hasta su pecho y hundió la cabeza entre sus piernas, abrazándose a si mismo, estaba a salvo. Permaneció ahí un largo rato. Llorando en silencio, sin nadie que lo escuchará.

–Come–le dijo una voz masculina, alzó la vista y se encontró con el rostro de un hombre, le extendía un emparedado.

De inmediato emprendió la huida, precipitándose hacia la puerta, sin embargo el otro le tomó de la cintura y le impidió llegar. Derrotado y temeroso del castigo por su mal comportamiento hundió el rostro en el pecho del mayor, temeroso de hablar y empeorarlo aún más. Esperó un golpe que nunca llegó y se lanzó a llorar sobre el cuerpo del adulto. Gimoteó y lloriqueó durante un largo rato. Los brazos lo sostenían, no le apretaban o lastimaban, pero si aprisionaban. Abandonó cualquier esperanza de huir y se entregó a la desesperación.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, acunado en los brazos del extraño, de "La Araña", lo recordaba ahora; él la había ido a buscar porque necesitaba pedirle que hiciera algo por él; había arrastrado consigo a Ciel y después.

–¿Estoy enfermo, sabes?–le susurró sin intenciones de romper el contacto.

–Ah, si–contestó el otro, casi podía ver la expresión de asco en su rostro–. ¿De qué?

–Soy portador del virus de VIH–y rió suavemente sin saber porque se sentía casi satisfecho e imagino su reacción, lo tomaría de los hombros y apartaría lejos de sí con un gesto de repulsión en el rostro. Su piel estaba cálida, a su manera, fría e impersonal era amable…así que no quería contagiarlo; lo había hecho antes, sobretodo con aquellos viejos que no dejaban de darle regalos costosos creyendo que con eso lo comprarían. A veces, cuando realmente estaba furioso y sentía la necesidad de desquitarse con alguien iba de "caza". Recorría los barrios bajos y los clubes de moda en busca de presas, nunca elegía a niños o adolescentes, ellos eran demasiados jóvenes y si sobrevivían a toda su estupidez quizás tendrían algún futuro. Pero con los viejos, las cosas eran completamente diferentes; con ellos no mostraba piedad. No necesitaba coquetearles, ellos iban a él igual que abejas a la miel y creyendo que lo engañaban, lo arrastraban hasta un rincón oscuro donde lo poseían sin delicadeza, una y otra vez, eran rudos y salvajes. Los lastimaban, pero se lo merecía y más tarde se desquitaría.

Con una sonrisa cariñosa y una expresión de absoluta satisfacción se despedía sin el menor reclamo de conciencia. Estaba bien. Lo merecían. Cuando le preguntaban su nombre, respondía que le podían decir "Mariposa". Nunca los volvía a ver ya que pocas veces regresaba más de dos veces al mismo lugar.

Ciel no lo sabía, seguramente se escandalizaría si se enterará. Pero él no era como su amigo, fuerte y valiente, estaba demasiado roto y muerto por dentro, necesitaba razones para sentirse vivo, cualquiera…y jamás podría amar a alguien, porque al fin y al cabo, ¿Quién amaría a un muñeco descompuesto? Y la sola idea de que lo amarán, le resultará imposible. Sólo podría aspirar a sentimientos de ira y venganza.

Sin embargo aquel extraño hombre cuya expresión nunca cambiaba seguía acunándolo entre sus brazos.

–Necesito que los mates, a todos…–musitó entre jadeos–te daré cualquier cosa que quieras, pero mátalos…

Claude pasó las manos por la cabellera del menor, las hebras doradas se le enredaron entre los dedos y el olor a manzanilla impregno sus labios; producía un extraño contraste la suave y agradable fragancia con el intoxicante y ligeramente repulsivo olor del alcohol, tabaco, marihuana y pólvora.

No podía apartar al niño lejos de sí, porque a su retorcida manera, era un espécimen fascinante.

Una mezcla de dulzura y maldad, igual a un ser con dos caras, la angelical y la diabólica. En otros tiempos, él fue igual. Un niño asustado con deseos de venganza, sólo que era demasiado cobarde para vencer sus prejuicios iníciales, hasta que Sebastián juntos sus manos sobre las suyas y sus cuerpecitos de siete años dispararon contra aquel que les había esclavizado y destruido todo lo que amaron. Una vez cometido este pequeño acto de pura venganza, no tuvo mayores problemas para ensuciarse no sólo las manos, sino que su cuerpo entero se sumergió en un río de sangre.

Su Padre puso sus manos sobre su hombro y dedicándole la primera y tal vez única sonrisa en su vida, le dijo.

"_Está bien, hijo mío. Lo has hecho bien."_

Y aunque lo intentó con todas sus fuerzas, no pudo sonreír, nunca más.

"_Yo sonreiré por ti" _le dijo Sebastián y cumplió su palabra hasta el día de hoy.

Tomó entre sus manos el rostro del niño y acercó sus labios hasta sus parpados, besó sus ojos con devoción, casi delicadeza. Siempre se había sentido especialmente atraído hacia estos, sentía que de alguna manera revelaban quién era realmente las personas. Los labios podían esbozar una sonrisa traviesa, el cuerpo enmarcar una postura arrogante, las manos realizar ademanes aprehensivos, pero los ojos, aunque sólo fuera por una facción de segundos, siempre dejaban entrever algo más: temor, miedo, ira y los orbes de ese niño reflejaban tanta cólera. Hermosos, hermosos ojos.

–¿A quién quieres matar?–le preguntó separándose un par de centímetros.

–Al abuelo…

–Lo haré–respondió apartando con sus manos algunas lágrimas sueltas.

–¿Qué quieres como pago?–el labio inferior de Alois temblaba, debería encontrarse aterrorizado, pero aunque esas manos acariciaban sus mejillas con cariño, casi devoción; también le turbaban. De alguna u otra manera, sabía que no continuaba siendo más que un objeto.

–¡Suéltalo!–escuchó la voz de Ciel y el como su delgado brazo lo sujetaba de la muñeca y levantaba del suelo, alejándolo de aquellos brazos opresores y protectores por igual. Estaba enfadado–. Nos vamos de aquí. ¡Ahora mismo!

Ciel lo sujetó de los hombros, su rostro se turbo cuando reconoció las lágrimas en los ojos de su amigo. Cerró los ojos un momento y al abrirlos, lo soltó, toda expresión de enfado había desaparecido de su rostro, dando lugar a su característica arrogancia.

–¿Alguien quiere panqueques?–preguntó Sebastián entrando a la recamara con una bandeja de bocadillos.

Tres pares de ojos sorprendidos se desviaron en su dirección.

**5**

Claude conducía en silencio, Alois jugaba con las estaciones de radio del lado del copiloto y tarareaba alguna canción cada vez que encontraba alguna que le gustará, Ciel hojeaba una revista sobre manualidades que encontró en un rincón y Sebastián sonreía mientras enviaba mensajes de texto convulsivamente, de vez en cuando soltaba una risita burlesca.

Cualquiera habría asumido que aquel grupo en particular se dirigía a un lugar agradable como el centro comercial o a jugar voleibol en la playa. Se habrían detenido un instante para admirar la perfecta imagen de belleza que formaban en conjunto o de forma individual; pero de ahí en más, no le habrían prestado mayor atención al automóvil o sus ocupantes.

Sebastián finalmente guardo su celular y se dirigió al grupo, una curiosa sonrisa, aunque no divertida curvó sus labios, había llegado el momento de entregar la postal y leer lo que contenía al reverso, quizás no un mensaje tan agradable o amistoso como el de la portada, pero si de mayor importancia.

–¿Conocen lo que es el Banco de los Favores?

Ciel asintió en silencio, Alois apagó la radio y agregó.

–Tú me haces un favor y en algún momento estoy obligado a devolvértelo, ¿cierto? Eso sería una manera simple de explicarlo.

–Correcto–puntualizó Claude.

–Así que aquí la cuestión es, ¿Qué nos pueden dar ustedes en caso de que aceptemos cumplir con su encargo?

Ciel quiso agregar que él no estaba interesado en que le hicieran algún tipo de favor, pero prefirió guardar silencio, había decidido apoyar a su amigo y era demasiado tarde para retroceder, aunque tuvo más de una oportunidad en el pasado, no lamentaba sus decisiones.

–Por el momento no necesitamos nada de ustedes–agregó Claude sin desviar la vista de la carretera.

–Pero en nuestro mundo no siempre esta de más tener algún tipo de "reserva"–concluyó Sebastián.

Ciel recordó la discusión que tuvieron en aquel departamento.

Hablaron de homicidios, venganza y tiroteos mientras tomaban el té con una gran tranquilidad.

–Casi nos matan anoche por su culpa–agregó Alois con un pequeño puchero.

–Sin mencionar que nos drogaron–añadió Ciel.

–No lo hubiéramos hecho si supiéramos que estaban enfermos–corrigió Sebastián quién había buscado en sus bolsillos y encontrado los antivirales más tarde–además no queríamos tener que cargar con dos niñitos asustados y cobardes.

Alois se había soltado a llorar en brazos de Claude, no había manera de rebatir esa observación.

–Eres bastante molesto–añadió el rubio dirigiéndose hacia Sebastián; Ciel gruño por lo bajo antes de lanzar una mirada asesina a esté.

–Mataremos a esas personas por ustedes, pero si en algún momento necesitamos algo están obligados a dárnoslo.

Ciel arqueó una ceja con desprecio, Alois se soltó a reír. Era tan ridículamente gracioso. Ellos "dar" algo. Por favor, era la cosa más ilógica que escucharon en semanas. Ellos eran niñitos enfermos y traumados, sólo podían esperar por algo: un tratamiento adecuado, una sonrisa, un abrazo, una palabra de consuelo. Nada de reclamos o exigencias, sólo estaban para recibir y en su incapacidad para dar radicaba su aislamiento, porque tampoco podían tomar decisiones propias, obedecer y obedecer. Era todo. Otros sabrían lo que era correcto para ellos.

–¿Y qué nos pedirán?–cuestionó Ciel intentando reprimir de risa, Alois podía contagiar a cualquiera cuando tenía uno de sus ataques.

–Realmente no lo sé–contestó Sebastián inclinándose sobre el menor obligándolo a pegarse contra la puerta–pero algo habrá.

Al observar su sonrisa perversa, Ciel desvió la mirada…no había nada amigable en esto.

Ese hombre era capaz de matarlo en el momento que así lo deseará. No debía olvidarlo.

Alois desabrochó su cinturón y se arrastró hasta la parte trasera y posicionarse en medio de Sebastián y Ciel.

–Déjalo fuera de esto, él no tiene nada que ver. Sólo yo.

Sebastián se encogió de hombros y asintió.

–Como prefieras.

–No, estamos juntos en esto–agregó Ciel y tapó la boca de Alois cuando se disponía a contradecirlo–. Los dos–concluyó observando a Sebastián.

–Les daremos una semana más para pensar–dijo Sebastián y les entregó un papel con su número telefónico–. Si quieren seguir con esto, llámennos. Pero recuerden, una vez has caído en el infierno, ya no existe el camino de retorno.

Se despidieron en silencio a unas cuadras de la mansión de Alois.

"_¿Quiénes eran realmente?" Se preguntó Ciel al observar el automóvil alejarse._

Asesinos. Ángeles de la Muerte. Demonios.

Por que si algo podía recordar entre toda la maraña de recuerdos confusos que era su memoria antes de que le subieran al automóvil e inyectarán aquel líquido que le adormeció, era que las balas no iban dirigidas hacia él o Alois, como en un principio pensó y vaya que arrastraban a una gran cantidad de personas dispuesto a matarlos; sino hacia esos dos muchachos de piel pálida y comportamiento agradable, pero aura peligrosa.

Ojala pudiera recordar algo más, porque tenía la breve impresión de que en el futuro lo necesitaría.

Alois observó el número telefónico en su mano, le miró un segundo pidiéndole autorización, él se la otorgó, después tomó su teléfono celular y marcó.

–No hay nada que pensar–dijo apenas le respondieron y colgó.

Algunas cuadras adelante, Sebastián se sorprendió al ver como Claude sonreía al comunicarle de quién y cual era el contenido de la mañana.

No dijo nada. Aunque esos niños le parecieron realmente interesantes y atractivos, tenían cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse por el momento.

"Cuestiones de vida o muerte. ¡Vaya novedad!" pensó con sarcasmo.

**6**

Claude aplicó yodo antes de colocar una gasa sobre la herida, la bala sólo le había rozado la piel; pese a esto no quiso correr riesgos y le inyecto un antibiótico suave, los riesgos de una infección siempre estaban presentes. Trabajaba con precisión y eficacia, aunque no era brusco o rudo, en sus manos cualquier instrumento pasaba a ser una extensión de su cuerpo, tan natural como un brazo o una pierna.

Sebastián le agradeció en silencio antes de ponerse su camisa, no le gustaban las cicatrices, así que hacía todo lo posible por atenderse adecuadamente. En una situación normal habría acudido a su Banco de favores y le pediría a un amigo que estudiará medicina apoyo, pero ahora mismo no tenía tiempo y no valía la pena tomarse todas esas molestias por algo tan simple. Eran gajes del oficio, tenía que acostumbrarse. Además, Claude hizo un buen trabajo en su departamento después del enfrentamiento en la discoteca y no dudaba de su impecable habilidad.

Salieron de la habitación y recorrieron a largos pasos el corto pasillo hasta la habitación principal, era una casa pequeña, hogareña, incluso acogedora. Tenían decenas de casas y departamentos de mayor tamaño regados por toda la ciudad, pero Padre prefería vivir aquí. Apartado del bullicio de la ciudad y ruido que durante toda su vida habían sido una constante. Anhelaba pasar sus últimos días en paz, aunque opinaba que ni Sebastián o Claude estaban preparados para asumir el mando; el mismo los eligió siendo apenas unos niños, tenían dotes y características únicas, habilidades de liderazgo y gran destreza física, pero también eran apasionados e impulsivos. Claude al menos se esforzaba en disimularlo, pero Sebastián se entregaba a los placeres casi con descaro. Uno opinaba que deberían continuar de esa manera, dirigiendo desde las sombras el mercado de drogas, armas y sexo; otro por el contrario, decía que había llegado el momento de abandonar el anonimato y desplegarse ante el mundo como amos y señores a la vez que mantenían sus actividades ilegales.

Si trabajarán juntos conseguirían equilibrio; pero aunque eran los mejores amigos, su egocentrismo y narcicismo les impedía ceder terreno.

Antes de morir habría de elegir a uno de ellos y la balanza no se equilibraba a favor o en contra de nadie hasta el momento. Sólo esperaba hacerlo antes que el tiempo se le agotara.

Ambos lo sabían y buscarían por cualquier medio granjearse su aprobación.

Era una carrera contra el reloj y su inminente fin, el cáncer le devoraba las entrañas. Por eso les había mandado a llamar con sentido de urgencia; porque antes de legarles su Imperio debían arrebatar cualquier alimaña de su camino.

Los dos muchachos entraron a la habitación, besaron su mano en señal de respeto y permanecieron de pie, en absoluto y total silencio esperaron por sus palabras. La delicada y hermosa enfermera que cuidaba a Padre en ese momento les sonrió, Sebastián no respondió al gesto como lo habría hecho en cualquier otra ocasión, atento al asunto que les apremiaba. Aunque en silencio veneraba su valor para cuidar de un anciano como aquel.

La habitación apestaba a desinfectantes y medicamentos, la enfermedad penetraba en cada pequeño detalle dentro, desde la silla de caoba hasta la pequeña libreta que su Padre sostenía entre sus manos. Era el olor a muerte. Agrio y ligeramente salado.

Su Padre arranco una hoja y se las extendió, Sebastián se estiró para alcanzarle, con Claude leyendo a su lado, la desdobló y leyó su contenido. Sus rostros no se perturbaron, ni sus cuerpos expresaron turbación alguna.

–Ya saben lo que deben de hacer.

Sebastián y Claude asintieron con la cabeza. Su Padre nunca se caracterizó por sus dedicarles palabras, ni de elogio o recriminación, sólo las suficientes para mostrarles su aprecio o decepción, así como autoridad.

No deberían esperar nada más.

Se dieron la media vuelta y salieron de la habitación con la misma disciplina e indiferencia con la que entraron.

Una vez fuera respiraron aliviados, la impasible mirada de aquel hombre que desde su infancia cuido de ellos continuaba provocándoles escalofríos y estaban felices de dejarlo a cargo de la mujer a la que pagaban por soportarlo; aún mantenía un férreo control sobre ellos.

Una vez la punta se quebrará, el iceberg sin importar cuan viejo o imponente fuera se rompería.

**7**

Ciel se cobijó entre las sábanas una vez más. No podía dormir, estaba cansado, tenía sueño y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos un merecido descanso, pero su cerebro continuaba activo, pensando una y otra vez en los sucesos de la noche anterior.

Ese no era su mundo, él no debería verse involucrado en tiroteos y con mafiosos, pero tampoco debería ser el mejor amigo de una mente tan inestable ni ceder con tal facilidad ante los deseos de sus padres. Sin embargo, los amaba tanto, los quería demasiado; así que buscaba satisfacerlo en todo cuanto quisieran. Se oponía un poco al principio, sin embargo siempre terminaba cediendo, lo hizo con el "Grupo de apoyo", "El regreso a la escuela" y lo haría una vez más cuando mañana ese molesto e insidioso reportero viniera a entrevistarlo.

Cuando se lo contó a Alois, el muchacho no sólo se indigno, sino que montó en cólera y empezó a insultar a todos las figuras de autoridad conocidas, para rematar con sus padres a los que llamó "Malditos bastardos sin sentimientos", para concluir con un tremendo "Que los jodan".

Tal vez lo habría mandado a callar, sino fuera porque aunque no le gustará admitirlo, sólo estaba diciendo lo que realmente pensaba y sentía.

Su madre había fundado una ONG contra el abuso sexual infantil, brindaba apoyo psicológico, económico y emocional para los menores de edad que habían sufrido estos abusos y ella deseaba que su pequeño y perfecto niño fuera el rostro de esta.

En un primer momento se había negado en absoluto, pero ella termino convenciéndolo a base de mimos y palabras dulces. Y él terminó diciendo "Si" entre regañadientes, cosa que bastó para hacerla feliz.

"Ciel, esto te hará bien. Te convertirás en un ejemplo de esperanza para los niños que han sido víctimas de personas como tú. Le demostrarás que puedes seguir adelante"

Le dijo su padre antes de dormir esa noche. Para él era fácil decirlo, no tenía que dar la cara y enfrentarse al mundo.

Pero estaba asustado, tenía miedo y nadie debía saberlo.

Y ese maldito reportero le haría preguntas incomodas a las que tendría que responder.

Hablar, liberaba. ¡Que gran mentira! Casi tenía ganas de reír. Sólo quería olvidarse de todo y enterrarlo en un rincón a donde nadie pudiera llegar.

Estaba enojado consigo mismo por ser tan débil.

"Pero si en algún momento necesitamos algo están obligados a dárnoslo"

Ellos sólo podían responder con sentimientos de piedad y compasión. Sin embargo, la franca mirada en los ojos negros de aquel hombre seguían dentro de su cabeza, francos e indiferentes, como si quisieran decir "Eres un niño normal, no te exigiré más ni menos que otros"

Si tan sólo todos le miraran así…

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Cualquier duda, comentario, queja, sugerencia será bien recibida...

Gracias por leer...


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3. — NEGOCIACIÓN**

**1**

Sebastián era muy pequeño cuando su madre murió, no en realidad, fue asesinada.

Un balazo directo en la sien, con mucha sangre, alguna que otra suplica…la imagen estaba marcada a fuego dentro de su mente, igual que una fotografía con la diferencia de que esta tenía movimiento y no sólo eso, sino olores y hasta niveles de tonalidad que se tornaban cambiantes a cada segundo; una habitación oscura, donde el sol se esforzaba por entrar debajo de las rendijas y las motas de polvo jugueteaban a cada movimiento, creando graciosos halos, figurillas sin forma que dentro de su imaginación infantil resultaban graciosas.

No amaba a su madre, al menos no con la pasión suficiente para lamentar su muerte durante un largo tiempo. Ella nunca lo había cuidado realmente, apenas aprendió a caminar se vio en la necesidad de conseguir su propio alimento y tan pronto comenzó a hablar a trabajar para el hombre al que llamaba "Papi".

Él que lo humillaba y golpeaba a diario, cuando no traía suficiente dinero o sólo porque necesitaba desquitarse con alguien o algo, poco importaba que esa "cosa" tuvieras fibras sensitivas y un cuerpo frágil.

Así que cuando su padre asesino a su madre, no la amó más a ella, ni odió más a él. Observó la escena con impasibilidad, distante, frío. Ella era una mujer bonita que incluso en medio de toda la suciedad e inmundicia que le rodeaba resplandecía, su largo cabello largo, su hermosos ojos negros que a contraluz podían tornarse rojos y la delgada figura que en otros tiempos escondieron unos voluptuosos senos y unas pequeñísimas, pero torneadas caderas. No quedaba mucho de la adolescente de quince años que en otro tiempo fue vendida por su padre para pagar una deuda de apuesta. Dientes amarillos, uñas sucias, calvicie prematura…estaba muerta en vida. Aquel hombre que se declaraba "Su Dueño" le había matado mucho antes de que incluso arribara en este mundo, él sólo conoció un cascaron vacío e insípido, carente de vida.

Ella lo culpaba.

¿De qué?

De todo, incluso de existir. Le decía todos los días que sería mucho mejor que hubiera nacido muerto, lo despreciaba, en verdad lo odiaba.

Suponía existió un tiempo en que esas palabras debieron haberlo lastimado y hacerlo llorar hasta quedarse dormido; pero no estaba seguro de esto, no lo recordaba.

Por lo que a muy corta edad aprendió a sobrevivir por si mismo, seguro de que en este mundo nadie te daría algo sin antes recibir algo del mismo valor a cambio.

Si traía suficiente dinero tendría comida, si por el contrario, no cumplía con su cuota mínima establecida, pasaría la noche con hombre y dolor, producto de la golpiza que le propinaría su "Papi" y amigos.

Eran reglas simples de entender, más no de cumplir.

Sus primeros recuerdos infantiles se mezclaban con las imágenes de un niño de su misma edad cuyos movimientos torpes siempre le valían puntapiés y empujones en el mejor de los casos.

Su nombre era Claude, pequeño, callado, de semblante opaco.

La madre de Claude también le pertenecía a Papi. Era una demente, estaba completamente loca. Nunca conoció su historia y con frecuencia se preguntaba si él otro niño la conocería, ¿acaso era una mujer igual que su madre, quién fue vendida por su propio padre; o por el contrario, era una de las jovencitas que fue secuestrada a base de engaños y promesas falsas?

A Claude tampoco le gustaba su madre, le temía casi tanto como a "Papi". En un momento podía rodearlo de mimos, palabras dulces y caricias y al siguiente estamparlo contra la pared o incluso algo peor, como apuntarle con un cuchillo con toda la intención de asesinarlo. La mujer sólo conocía dos tipos de estados de ánimo: el éxtasis total o la depresión profunda. Sin puntos medios. Lo que le valía constantes golpizas por parte de "Papi".

Aprendieron a vivir juntos y permanecer tanto tiempo como podían lejos de sus padres. Los odiaban a ambos, pero le temían a él. Tan sólo escuchar su voz les revolvía el estomago y pensar que durante la noche debían regresar a "casa" los hacía detenerse de pronto durante el día, estremeciéndose de terror.

Pero las calles no eran un lugar sencillo en el que vivir, no para niños de cinco años. Estaba tan lleno de monstros y peligros como el más fantasioso libro de cuentos infantiles para antes de dormir. No recordaba cuando o como aprendieron a leer o escribir, sólo breves destellos de dos niños demasiado pequeños para su edad pasando con dedos mugrientos las páginas de libros y revistas tiradas en la basura. Algunos hablaban de magos y duendes, otros de hombres inteligentes que resolvían crímenes e incluso existían esos donde los niños comían tres veces al día, dormían siete horas e iban a la escuela donde jugaban con sus compañeros. Le gustaba leerlos, aunque pensar en que ellos jamás tendrían algo parecido les entristecía un poco. Y lo más difícil era el regreso al rincón oscuro que llamaba "Hogar"; si las calles no fueran tan frías ni estuvieran tan mal iluminadas, quizás permanecerían más tiempo allí, el resto de su vida; pero tan siquiera necesitaban un techo sobre sus cabezas para sobrevivir a una vida que no conducía a ningún lado.

Sebastián y Claude tenían siete años cuando vieron por primera vez al hombre que llamarían "Padre" y al que, aunque nunca llegarían a amar o sentir algún tipo de aprecio, si le estarían agradecidos el resto de su vida.

Ambos recordaban ese momento con precisión porque justo un día antes la madre de Claude se había suicidado, se cortó las muñecas y dejo que la sangre escurriera hasta que cubrió todo el piso y al aterrado niño que sostenía entre sus brazos, acurrucándolo con la misma delicadeza que si fuera una muñeca sin vida y no su propio hijo. Claude permaneció durante horas entre los brazos inertes de su progenitora antes de que alguien lo encontrara, helado hasta los huesos, bañado en sangre y con una mirada en el rostro demasiado cansada para llorar o expresar algún otro tipo de emoción que no fuera la indiferencia total.

Sebastián lo encontró horas más tarde, lo ayudó a lavarse y vestirse, el cuerpo del niño respondía a las señales de un autómata.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—le preguntó sosteniendo sus manos fría.

—Lo estaré—fue su sencilla respuesta y Sebastián lo comprendió, le ofreció una sonrisa fría a modo de respuesta que Claude no respondió en ese momento ni en los años venideros.

A veces, en las noches frías, silenciosas…en las que se alejaba de las mujeres, el alcohol, las drogas, cocina, escuela y todo aquello que constituía su "fachada", se preguntaba que habría sido de ellos si "Padre" no hubiera aparecido y arrastrado a ese mundo monstruoso y retorcido.

Tal vez su padre biológico los habría vendido a un enfermo, probablemente habrían crecido hasta convertirse en lo mismo que él y explotarían a mujeres y niños o quizás hubieran escapado a las calles donde tendrían una muerte que a nadie le importaría ni lloraría. El abanico de posibilidades era amplio, prefería no pensar en ello porque jamás lo descubriría.

De una cosa estaba seguro, no habrían sobrevivido. Ellos estaban destinados a morir incluso antes de nacer.

¿Al haber ido en contra de sus destinos se habían erigido en Dioses de la Muerte?

Jamás lo sabría.

Como fuera, "Papi" se metió en problemas y no pago su cuota a la mafia, entonces ellos vinieron con la intención de asesinarlo.

Él yacía sosteniendo el cuerpo de Claude en una esquina de la fría habitación quién no terminaba de asimilar o aceptar la muerte de su madre, en el instante en que todos esos hombres grandes y musculosos irrumpieron en la casucha haciendo ruido y rompiendo todo lo que encontraron a su paso, lo comprendieron y anhelaron. "Papi" iba a morir.

Bien. Lo merecía. Pero en el instante en que aquel hombre de aspecto imponente y aire bonachón le extendió una arma a Claude y le ordeno que le disparara a su "Papi" supo que ellos también.

Claude era unos meses menor que él o eso creía, físicamente siempre había sido el más grande y fuerte de ambos; pero también era el más débil emocionalmente; cuando no se sumía en una apatía e indiferencia profunda, se entregaba por completo al sentimiento que lo poseyera, incluso el miedo.

Las manos temblorosas de Claude sostuvieron la pesada arma y tambaleante se dirigió hasta él hombre que tanto dolor les causó, apuntó y comenzó a llorar…cálidas lágrimas escurrían por sus aterciopeladas mejillas y sus piernas temblorosas apenas lo sostenían, de un momento a otro se derrumbaría, lo sabía con sólo verlo.

El resto del mundo desapareció y se convirtió en menos que un borrón, había otras mujeres dentro de la habitación, también niños mayores…no recordaba sus rostros, gemidos o gritos de pánico; sólo la acuciante sensación de que debía hacer algo, lo que fuera o los matarían. Se dirigió hasta Claude, se colocó tras él, sujetó sus manos y sostuvo el arma.

"Lo haremos juntos. Yo lloraré por ti de ahora en adelante"

Y disparo.

**2**

—Si le dijeras que no quieres hacerlos, tal vez entenderían. ¿Por qué no lo haces?—le preguntó Alois mirando el lento, pero constante andar de una gota de rocío que se deslizaba por el cristal de la ventana—. ¿Yo podría hacerlo por ti? Si me dejas…

—No es necesario—atajó Ciel de golpe y continuó jugando con su juego de barajas—. Porque no quiero…—añadió en poco más que un susurro para si mismo.

—¿Por qué?

La pregunta lo tomó desprevenido por un par de segundos, no porque desconociera la respuesta, sino porque se negaba a aceptar lo que implicaba.

—No podemos huir de lo que somos. ¿Entiendes?

Alois lanzó una carcajada estruendosa antes de recargar su rostro sobre la fría superficie de la ventana.

—Podemos huir de lo que somos—añadió sin mantener contacto visual—yo lo he hecho toda mi vida. De lo que no podemos huir es de lo que los demás esperan que seamos.

—Juguemos…—dijo Ciel extendiendo la baraja hacia Alois, el rubio asintió con una sonrisa triste dando por zanjado el asunto.

A los padres de Ciel no les gustaba Alois, a Vincent no podía importarle mucho, pero a Rachel la presencia pretenciosa del menor se le antojaba intolerable, una pésima influencia para su hijo. Había algo malicioso en el niño, no sabía como definirlo o de que manera explicarlo y aceptaba que su sentir estaba injustificado; después de todo, el otro niño había también había experimentado cosas por las que un ser humano jamás debería pasar, sin embargo desearía que Ciel tuviera otro tipo de amigos, desde que había entablado amistad con el rubio su pequeño se había vuelto más meditabundo y solitario si era posible; todo el tiempo que no estaba en casa o escuela, lo pasaba con Alois, ya fuera encerrado en su habitación o en la casa del otro. Al principio había intentado integrar al pequeño Alois a su vida como familia; pero le fue imposible…no eran sus palabras, modales o gestos, en los que debía admitir no encontraba fallo alguno, sino su presencia…algo en ella le incomodaba. Aunque no intento disuadir su amistad, a duras penas la toleraba, en todo caso para evitar un enfrentamiento con Ciel.

Una sirvienta vino a avisarle de la llegada del señor Gregory, dio la orden de que lo hicieron pasar de inmediato. Aun podía despedirlo, no tenía porque obligar a Ciel a volver a pasar por ese trago amargo, aun tenía tiempo de…Apretó con fuerza su falda. El psicólogo había dicho que estaba bien, no había riesgos, Ciel había mostrado grandes progresos en su recuperación física y mental, compartirlo con el mundo, saber que había otros como él ahí fuera, que su historia, todo lo que él vivió no había sido completamente inútil, sino que podría marcar la diferencia, le ayudaría a su autoestima y a enfrentar su trauma durante el resto de su vida.

Cuando le comunicó a Ciel su intención de que un reportero le entrevistará, el niño se negó de inmediato, no tuvo un ataque de furia, sólo se negó; entonces ella le dedicó una suave sonrisa, le acarició el cabello y besó su mejilla.

"Hazlo por mi" se lo pidió una vez más.

Y su hijo aceptó. Por amor o aprobación, ¿quién sabe? A Rachel ningún hombre que la conociera era capaz de negarlo algo.

"Lo hago por su bien" se dijo a si misma por centésima vez, con cada vez lo creía un poco más.

Les pidió que llamaran a su hijo que estaba en su habitación con Alois; quién estaría presente en la entrevista, observando en las sombras. En minutos bajaron, si tan sólo sonrieran, sino tuvieran esa expresión de odio y resentimiento contra todo el mundo, si fueran niños normales…

"Quiero su amor" pensó Ciel observando el trajinar de cámaras, muebles y lámparas por su sala de estar. "Lo deseo más que cualquier otra cosa"

Probablemente Alois comprendiera esto, por eso se había ofrecido varias veces a darle voz y voto en un asunto en el que había mostrado una completa y falta de control. No podía decepcionarla más. No debía continuar causándole más dolor.

Durante los días que estuvo encerrado, rogando por una muerte que jamás llegaba, le juró a Dios que si le permitía ver a su madre una vez más antes de morir, sería el mejor hijo del mundo, no le desobedecería en nada y amaría en todo. Ahora mismo no creía en Dios, así que no había sido fiel a su palabra. Pero continuaba amando a su madre, por lo que no quería escuchar sus gemidos o ver sus lágrimas; con los suyos era suficiente. Si a ella le hacía feliz que él se lanzará por un precipicio, él escalaría tan alto como fuera para complacerla.

Alois desaprobaba esta conducta, pero él rubio había perdido a toda su familia. ¿Cómo esperar comprensión en este aspecto, más que en cualquier otro?

Su nombre era Gregory, un reportero de buen aspecto, dientes blancos y postura confiada. Le saludo amigablemente y él respondió encogiéndose de hombros. La expresión amable y el rictus afable no escondían más que un ego desmesurado, una hipocresía latente y una sed de dinero y éxito profesional. Los medios que usará para conseguirlo, no importaban.

—Acabemos rápido con esto—dijo sentándose en medio de las cámaras, luces y miradas escrutadoras de fondo. La más incriminatoria, la de Alois.

Y las preguntas vinieron en avalancha. Y los recuerdos en cascada también.

¿Qué sintió cuando lo secuestraron?

¿Cómo definiría su experiencia?

¿Creyó que moriría?

¿Qué mensajes les daba a todos los niños como él, qué habían sido victima de abusos o eran portadores del virus del VIH?

No lloró, no se vino abajo, su expresión apenas cavilo entre la indiferencia y el aburrimiento y probablemente la entrevista había nadado por estos rumbos hasta concluir satisfactoriamente para todos los interesados, sino fuera por la intervención de Alois.

—Ya es suficiente. ¡Vámonos, Ciel!

Sólo en el momento en que el rubio sujetó su muñeca y lo arrastró lejos del sillón, supo que había estado temblando y clavándose con tal fuerza las uñas en las palmas de las manos que se había sangrado.

Su madre los siguió y detuvo en el recibidor, Alois de pie, frente a ella, enfrentándola. Él estaba demasiado aturdido para pensar o reaccionar. Lo recordaba. Había ideado esa táctica de protección cuando las cosas escapaban por completo de su control y él era incapaz de hacer algo para remediarlo, era mucho mejor refugiarse en un rincón dentro de su mente donde nadie era capaz de alcanzarlo o lastimarle.

—Ciel, regresa, querido…recuerda, siempre debemos terminar lo que iniciamos—era su madre, avanzó un par de pasos hacia ella con la intención de obedecerle.

—Él no volverá—respondió Alois sujetándolo con mayor fuerza—. Todos ustedes son unos imbéciles y usted es la peor de ellos. ¡Nos vamos! Ese idiota no sabe nada de nada…Sólo porque ha leído un par de libros se cree que nos entiende.

Su madre dijo algo sobre que ellos sólo eran unos niños y no sabían casi nada de la vida.

—Sabemos más que todos ustedes juntos, estúpidos de mierda…

Y la discusión grababa a todo color por cámaras de varios tipos y clases se extendió. Ciel escuchaba las palabras, más no comprendía, ni hacía asomo por intentarlo. Llegó un punto en que se soltó del agarre de Alois y sin decir palabras o fungir como intermediario entre él y su madre, subió las escaleras en completo silencio, abrió la puerta de su habitación, la cerró con llave y se acostó sobre la cama.

—Sólo quiero que me dejen morir…—murmuró antes de sumirse en un febril e inquietante sueño, desconectado no sólo en mente, sino también en cuerpo de la realidad.

**3**

Afuera llovía, gotas densas y pesadas formaban una pared invisible de agua que golpeaba contra el suelo, el ruido era estrepitoso e igualmente molesto…hacía frío y el silencio de la casa no ayudaba a evadir la sensación de abandono y soledad que se apropiaba de hasta el más recóndito hueco de la habitación.

Alois escuchó el suave y casi silencioso deslizar de Hannah por la alfombra y asió la manta que le lanzó sobre los hombros, hasta el momento en que reparo en lo cálida y suave que era descubrió cuanto frío había sentido antes…

Se incorporó sobre el suelo y envolvió en la tela, aceptó con un asentimiento de cabeza la taza de humeante chocolate caliente que Hannah le ofreció. No tenía ganas de discutir, tampoco de llorar, estaba demasiado cansado para…quizás para cualquier otra cosa que no fuera respirar.

Ciel había huido de su hogar, sus padres habrían irrumpido en su casa a medianoche el día anterior exigiendo que les devolvieran a su hijo o al menos le dijera su paradero, sea cual fuera.

—No se donde esta—les contestó ocultando lo turbado que estaba porque Ciel no hubiera acudido por él en busca de ayuda. Ellos creyeron que mentía, pero no era así; ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad para hacerlo. Tras la desastrosa entrevista que nunca salió al aire, los padres de Ciel le prohibieron verlo y su amigo se sumergió en una terrible y profunda depresión, por lo poco que sabía se encerró en su habitación y se negó a comer durante días; sus padres estudiaban la posibilidad de internarlo en un hospital psiquiátrico cuando una noche desapareció de su habitación. Sin cartas, ni notas de por medio.

En un principio se pensó que se trataba de un secuestro, a falta de una exigencia de rescate o algo similar, la idea estaba casi desechada.

Él no necesitaba que se lo dijeran.

_"Huyamos juntos a algún lugar donde nadie nos conoce" le dijo a Ciel una tarde en que alimentaban a los patos de un parque cercano que les lanzaban ligeros gruñidos y ariscos mordiscos cuando intentaban acariciarlos. "¿No sería acaso divertido ir a un lugar donde nadie sabes quién eres?"_

_"¿Divertido?" _

_"Si…algo como una utopía o un cielo" un suspiro se le coló entre los labios que disfrazo lanzando un puñado de alimentos a los patos._

_"Tal vez…"_

_"Entonces hagámoslo un día juntos, los dos. ¿Lo prometes?" _

_Ciel dirigió hasta él una esperanza soñadora y por un momento, tal vez un segundo o dos creyó que le diría que si, aunque fuera una mentira…no contestó, en cambio continuó viendo videos de youtube en su tableta electrónica, rehuyendo su mirada y sin darle una respuesta_.

Ahora Ciel se había marchado lejos, muy lejos… ¿A dónde? Oh, bueno…si habría de ser franco, no tenía la más mínima de donde empezar a buscar. Si fuese el caso contrario, si Ciel fuera quién le buscará a él, se le ocurrían al menos una docena de lugares a donde ir, pero el heredero Phanthomhive era todo un misterio, en gustos y acciones.

—Sólo quedan dos semanas para la sentencia. ¿Estas seguro de que quieres ir?

Su atención retornó al presente al escuchar las palabras de Hannah, ocultó su mirada tras su flequillo y depositó suavemente la taza de chocolate caliente sin probar a un lado.

No respondió, sólo se lanzó contra el pecho de la mujer y comenzó a llorar.

Si ella era una mujer mala como todas las otras que se había topado en su vida, si Lucas había muerto por su culpa, si sólo lo acogía por lástima y pena…en ese momento no le importó, necesitaba que el frío se alejara.

Al menos en el infierno siempre hacía calor.

**4**

Sebastián no tenía tiempo para eso, en otras circunstancias, en otros momentos, tal vez habría ofrecido un hombro donde apoyarse, una mano donde sostenerse o un puñado de palabras tranquilizadoras; más que nada para pasar el tiempo que por verdadera empatía o afecto; pero ahora no era el momento.

Su padre moría y con un demonio, no terminaba de hacerlo. Agonizaba y sufría y daba espasmos de dolor y se retorcía y vomitaba y gritaba, pero no terminaba por emprender el viaje hacia el otro mundo.

Y aunque todavía no había pedido la opinión de Claude en este aspecto, suponía que al igual que él, su hermano estaba más que cansado de esperar un desenlace que no terminaba por llegar. Y es que si su Padre fuera un venerable anciano rodeado de adorados nietecitos o el Patriarca de una poderosa familia de empresarios, podían sentarse con rostro compungido a esperar su muerte e incluso fingir que lloraban. Pero en su caso era diferente, porque cada día que pasaba los enemigos crecían y los muertos que arrastraban con ellos también.

En la ciudad existían cinco familias principales, cada una dirigía una parte de esta, los Pachelli tenían la zona este y se especializaban en el juego tanto legal como el que se llevaba a cabo en los peores tugurios, los Cotrins dirigían la zona oeste y todo el sexo que se vendiera, ningún Padrote trabajaba en la ciudad sin su autorización, los Melfite controlaban la zona sur y el flujo de alcohol, drogas y demás estupefacientes que no tenían siquiera un nombre "oficial" pasaba por sus manos y los Mitson la zona norte cuya especialidad eran el tráfico de todo tipo de objetos extranjeros, desde las baratijas sin valor que se vendían a centavos hasta obras de arte cuyo precio se sufragaba en millones, finalmente, los Michaelis dirigían el centro y su trabajo consistía en crear un suave equilibrio entre lo legal e ilegal, hacían tratos y tratados en las cortes y las calles, fungían como mediadores entre traficantes y burócratas y extendían una amplia red de información y espionaje por cada rincón de la ciudad que vendían a muy buen precio a todo tipo de clientes.

Su Padre había dirigido el Imperio ilegal durante más de treinta años, tenido una cantidad innombrable de amantes y una sola y primera esposa estéril que murió antes de que lo conocieran. No tenía hijo ni herederos directos, debía elegir a alguno de ellos, Sebastián y Claude, sus hijos adoptivos. Si a él le preguntaran, cualquiera de ellos seria una opción desastrosa, no porque estuvieran falta de talentos o cortos de recursos, sino porque a ninguno les interesaba pasar el resto de su vida temiendo que cada día que asomarán la cabeza por su ventana, una bala o algo peor les volará los sesos.

La otra y quizás más importante razón era que durante generaciones el heredero del apellido Michaelis había sido un descendiente sanguíneo directo y ellos tenían en sus manos toda la sangre de la que carecían como hijos adoptivos. Los Melfite y Mitson se habían declarado en contra de cualquiera de ellos como elección y declarado la guerra, los Cotrins mostraban abiertamente su apoyo y los Pachelli simplemente mantenían una postura neutral, iguales a aves rapaces esperaban que la balanza se inclinará a favor o en contra de un bando para mostrar su apoyo, como maestros del juego por excelencia que eran siempre apostaban para ganar.

El tercero y último problema era que incluso dentro de los Michaelis muchos de sus miembros se negaban a aceptarlos como herederos o se inclinaban hacia alguno de ellos, los que deseaban expandir sus relaciones políticas opinaban que él debía tomar el mando; en cambio aquellos cuyo deseo era regresar a sus orígenes donde sus actividades se realizaban en la clandestinidad y el anonimato creían que Claude era el indicado para tomar el mando.

Sacó la pasta del horno y roció con aceite de oliva la ensalada. Lo decía una vez más, no tenía tiempo de encargarse de un niño cuando debía vigilar a un padre moribundo y vigilar que un hermano indiferente, pero deseoso de reconocimiento y aprobación, lo traicionara. Esto no significaba que se cuidará todo el tiempo las espaldas de Claude, pero si un día le disparaban por la espalda o envenenaran mientras comía en un restaurante, sus sospechas caerían de inmediato sobre él.

"Ten cerca a tus amigos, pero aún más cerca a tus enemigos"

Esa mítica frase tan propia de la ficción se apropiaba de su realidad, a su Padre les gustaba recordárselo casi a diario mientras les criaba y enseñaba todo lo concerniente al negocio familiar. A veces creía que los había educado juntos con la intención de que uno se matará y sólo el mejor prevaleciera, entonces finalmente se despediría de este mundo y los dejaría en paz. Escapar no era una opción, a donde quiera que fuera los encontraría y entonces…

Quien sabe, tal vez sus indagaciones sólo existían en su fantasiosa mente y no en los delirios de un vejestorio senil.

Sirvió la pasta y la roció con una considerable capa de queso parmesano, a su lado colocó dos copas de cristal, en una sirvió vino tinto, en la otra leche, la ensalada la dispuso en el centro.

No había tiempo, pero él lo encontraría.

Ciel se encontraba sentado en el sofá, envuelto en un cobertor y varias capas de ropa, el suave y constante fuego de la chimenea crepitaba y a contraluz le confería un aspecto sonrojado a sus mejillas, casi sano.

—La cena esta lista—anunció extendiendo el brazo y señalando hacia la sencilla mesa de caoba sin acabados ni recubrimientos, no había electricidad en la cabaña, por lo que la luz de las velas y candelabros regados por toda la habitación le daban un toque gótico, a la vez que romántico.

—No tengo hambre—respondió el otro niño envolviéndose en las mantas hasta cubrirse por completo.

Tomó un plato de pasta y un tenedor y arrodillándose frente al menor se lo extendió.

—Abre la boca—le ordenó con tono autoritario, aunque bondadoso—. Tiene un sabor exquisito, te lo puedo asegurar, yo lo preparé.

—¿Me enviarás de nuevo a casa, verdad?

Había encontrado a Ciel en un callejón oscuro y sucio en medio de la ciudad, vistiendo sólo una delgada pijama de la seda más fina y abrazándose a si mismo, totalmente perdido y derrotado, desnutrido, deshidratado y al borde de una pulmonía. Igual que una muñeca rota, maltratada y desechada. Lo tomó en brazos y llevó consigo.

Conocía a su padre, Vincent Phanthomhive tenía profundas conexiones con el bajo mundo; su obligación sino moral, pero al menos mercantil habría sido llevarlo de vuelta a casa, con sus padres, pero él niño le dijo que lo dejará allí, sólo quería dormir durante un largo tiempo.

Había asesinado a muchas personas en sus vidas, en su mayoría se limitaban a ser rostros borrosos en su memoria, pero de entre todas había dos personas cuyo ojos miradas jamás olvidaría, una de ellas, su padre biológico, la incredulidad y el deseo ferviente de aferrarse a esta perra vida; la otra, una prostituta con un rostro similar al de su madre quién acababa de sufrir un aborto y era considerada un objeto inservible, algo parecido a basura; pero sin ninguna utilidad.

Le rogó que la matara, se lo suplico, sin gemidos o llantos desaforados…simplemente se lo pidió y había en su mirada una total y falta de esperanza. Fue una de las pocas, las podía incluso contar con los de dedos de una mano, en que sintió que lo que hacía era algo, no bueno, ni malo…sino algo.

Resignación o negación total. Cuando las personas creían que iban a morir era todo cuanto había en sus ojos.

Él lo había visto en los ojos de Ciel.

"Sólo déjame dormir" no significaba otra cosa que "Quiero morir"

La pequeña cabaña quedaba a las afueras de la ciudad, nadie, a excepción de Claude sabían de ellos, ni siquiera su Padre o sus hombres. La habían encontrado cuando tenían quince años en unos de sus muchos días de vagancia, medio destartalada, a punto de caerse y siendo hogar de más de una rata de campo. A Claude le había gustado y era extraño, porque a él casi nadie parecía agradarle y aunque sus palabras no lo delataron, su rostro irradió por un segundo una sonrisa placentera.

"Reconstruyámosla" le dijo a sabiendas de que Claude se negaría, pero tras unos dimes y diretes termino por ceder y pasaron los siguientes meses trabajando a escondidas, cortando arboles, diseñando muebles e intentaron con poco éxito, aunque sin mucho empeño si había de ser sinceros, instalar un sistema de electricidad. Finalmente aceptaron que había cierto encanto en pasar las noches leyendo a los pies de una chimenea y tras llenarlo con todo tipo de provisiones, muebles y comodidades lo convirtieron en su "lugar secreto". Para aquel entonces estaban lejos de ser chicos inocentes o algo similares, pero era la última cosa que recordaron haber hecho juntos. Poco después se distanciaron y cada uno se centró en sus propios asuntos.

Tenías más de un año que no iba, su "lugar secreto" era el mejor sitio para ocultar a un niño que no quería ser encontrado.

—¿Por qué no quieres volver a casa?—le preguntó obligándole a comer un poco de pasta y a beber un sorbo de leche.

—Eso no es algo que te interesa—le contestó empujándolo y regando el vaso de leche—. Sino me quieres aquí, me iré.

—No dije que no te quisieras.

—Tampoco dijiste que si.

Era un muchacho astuto, pero continuaba siendo un estorbo. Se lo repetía cientos de veces a si mismo, entonces… ¿Por qué no se deshacía de él de una buena vez?

Le sonrió dulcemente y obligo a darle otro bocado a la pasta.

—¿Sabes quién soy?

Ciel negó suavemente.

—No me importa—agregó—. Si quisieras lastimarme ya lo habrías hecho, has tenido muchas oportunidades. Eres un asesino, ¿no es así? Mi padre tal vez también lo sea y aún así lo amo y si yo fuera un niño "normal" y no me hubieran hecho "eso"…—guardó un momento de silencio sopesando el peso de sus palabras y tragando saliva, como si el sonido de su voz le rasgará la garganta y le lastimará—quizás yo me habría convertido en lo mismo. No importa que no me gustara o no quisiera hacerlo, las vidas y las circunstancias nos arrastran a hacer cosas que no queremos o juraríamos no hacer. Mi Tía dice que la terquedad de una persona honesta termina donde su vida peligra.

Sebastián esbozó una sonrisa divertida, era cierto…las personas tendían a asustarse ante la mención de asesinatos y secuestro, pero cuando tu vida misma o algo muy importante para ti peligraba, no dudabas en tomar cualquier alternativa. Probablemente esa fuera la razón de que cientos de crímenes pasionales se cometieran cada año, dulces madres que pasaban sus tardes horneando galletas y leyendo novelas románticas, castraban a sus esposos de por vida y mutilaban a sus amantes.

—¿Tú también quieres venganza?—le preguntó apartándole un par de mechones de la frente sudorosa. Ciel asintió y agregó.

—¿Por qué debo de morir cuando ellos están vivos?

—No es justo…

—La justicia no es algo que exista en este mundo.

Sus manos juguetearon con los dedos del menor, era delgados y suaves…demasiado frágiles, al igual que el resto de su cuerpo, sentía el impulso de protegerlo, pero también de lastimarlo. Un sentimiento encontrado.

Tomó al menor por el talle y lo abrazó, esperaba que Ciel forcejeara e incluso se resistiera.

—¿No sientes repulsión de mi? Te podría contagiar y podrías morir. Es mejor que te alejes.

—¿Y qué me dices de mi, pequeño amigo?

Sus ojos se encontraron con los azules orbes del niño, dos cuencas vacías sin esperanzas, ni sueños.

—Nadie sabe que estas aquí, podría matarte y enterrar tu cuerpo en alguna parte de este inmenso bosque. Nunca te encontrarían—y su voz delataba un matiz depredador, realmente se sabía capaz de hacerlo.

—Todos moriremos algún día—añadió con una sonrisa picara el menor antes de ocultar su rostro sobre su pecho—. Si a ti no te importa morir, a mi menos aún.

—Te protegeré y tomaré venganza por ti—dijo en voz alta acariciando sus mechones—. Pero deberás pagar un precio.

—¿Cuál es el precio?

—Moriremos juntos…

Ciel rió suavemente y pudo sentir las lágrimas húmedas manchando su camisa italiana.

—Ni siquiera podrás disfrutar de mi pago—comentó entre lágrimas en un tono burlesco—no es un buen negocio.

—Al contrario—reprendió convencido—será el mejor trato de nuestras vidas.

—Estúpido…

Y el silencioso llanto se prologó hasta altas horas de la noche, incluso cuando el fuego se apagó y el frío se adueño de la cabaña una vez más.

No quería darle razones al niño para vivir, pero tal vez encontrarían juntos motivos para no morir.

Si eran tales como la venganza, el odio y la muerte, no importaría. Cualquier cosa valía en este mundo para sobrevivir.

**5**

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres entregarlo?

Claude se encogió de hombros y asintió, antes de añadir.

—Yo no bromeó con los negocios. Esta es la única salida. Yo me encargaré de que parezca un ajuste de cuentas, sólo asegúrense de estar ahí.

Su expresión no denotaba sentimiento alguno, ajustó sus lentes y salió del bar. Una niña de cabellos rubios se le asió al brazo a su salida.

—Hola, guapo… ¿Qué tal si me invitas a tomar algo?—su voz era femenina, sus labios al rozar su mejilla también e incluso sus manos tenían una delicadeza impropia de los hombres; sin embargo no tardo mucho en recordar al poseedor de esos ojos azul celeste, una mirada demencial como aquella era difícil de olvidar.

—Alois…

—Me descubriste… ¡Vamos a otro lugar!—exclamó emocionado el niño arrastrándolo por las calles—. No soy nada exigente, incluso el infierno estaría bien para mí.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó ocultando su sorpresa—. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Te he buscado por todos lados—respondió Alois en voz baja masajeándose sus manos, la punta de los dedos comenzaba a adquirir un tono azulado poco saludable. Apestaba a sudor, cigarro y alcohol barato—. Ellos saldrán, falta muy poco… ¡No puedo permitirlo! Dime, ¿con qué quieres que te pague?

Y sintió el como las piernas temblorosas se tambaleaban de un lado para otro amenazándolo con arrastrarlo al suelo. Fue en ese momento que reparó en su ropa, vestía una falta obscenamente corta de color rojo y una blusa de tirantes que apenas cubría su pecho, una chaqueta de un horroroso color azul metálico cubría sus brazos constituyendo todo tipo de protección contra el inclemente frío y unas botas de tacón a duras penas le sostenían. Su ropa estaba desgarrada y repleta de jirones y la larga peluca rubia ocultaba un terrible moretón en su mejilla derecha.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—sus palabras no salieron con el tono glacial e indiferente que le caracterizaba, no podía dejar de preguntarse, ¿cuán desesperado debía de estar el menor para arriesgarse a tales límites?

—¡Ellos le quemaron vivo Claude, durante horas lo violaron, golpearon y escupieron y me obligaron a ver! ¡Mi hermano gritaba por ayuda y yo no pude hacer nada para ayudarle, sólo ver y rogar porque muriera rápido…pero no murió, no murió, no murió, no murió, no murió, no murió, no murió, no murió…!—sus palabras se convirtieron en desgarradores chillidos y empezó a arañarse el rostro con las manos, los transeúntes se detenían a admirar la escena con fascinación y asco a la vez.

Su Padre tenía a ahombres protegiéndole y sobretodo vigilándolo, estaban llamando demasiado la atención. Sujetó a Alois de la muñeca y obligó a abordar un taxi, con un poco de suerte y astucia, lo perdería la vista y podría llevarlo hasta un lugar seguro.

Quizás no fuera demasiado tarde para Alois, para su madre lo había sido.

Cuando era pequeño veía a su madre frecuentemente golpearse contra las paredes e hiperventilarse mientras maldecía a personas cuyo nombre no reconocía. En aquel entonces, sólo sentía miedo y se alejaba a toda prisa de su lado, ahora comprendía que eso se conocía como "Ataques de pánico", la distancia entre estos y la locura no la separaban más que un par de pasos.

Sujetando sus brazos lo obligó a estarse quieto, impidiendo que continuara lastimándose.

Quería salvarlo, realmente deseaba hacerlo. Por que, por que, por que…seguramente existían razones egoístas detrás y también motivos perniciosos, pero el más importante y que tal vez realmente importará fuera…

_"Por que no deseo que terminé al igual que mi madre"_

**6**

Las manos de Sebastián eran suaves, delicadas y sedosas; se deslizaban sobre su piel con dulzura, a la vez que presteza, aunque también convicción.

Al principio, los primeros días, incluso aquella primera noche, estaba tan confundido y tenía tanto frío que su mente apenas fue consciente de la intensa carga sexual y erótica que implicaban; al día siguiente se sentía sucio y asqueado, indigno hasta de una mirada compasiva.

—¿Sentiste como si te violará?

Lo directo de la cuestión le impacto, no se trataba sólo de lo que implicaba la pregunta, sino del uso de esa palabra.

"Violar"

No se consideraba una palabra ofensiva o malsonante, sin embargo, todos dentro de su mundo evitaban usarla, incluso su psicólogo se refería a esta como "ese incidente" o "el abuso". Lo que escondía detrás era demasiado horroroso y terrible como para expresarlo en voz alta.

No contestó, porque no sabía.

Todas sus experiencias sexuales previas habían sido más que desagradables, tener contacto de esta manera con otro ser humano fue algo que jamás imagino volver a hacer.

—No me gusto—contestó, fiel a la verdad.

—¿Pero tampoco te desagrado?—le preguntó Sebastián extendiéndole un plato de avena caliente y él no supo que responder.

Acarició sus mejillas, le arrojó el plato de avena y se alejó hasta un extremo de la habitación; temeroso de ser lastimado. No se podía confiar en las personas.

—Te enseñaré que el sexo puede ser placentero, incluso para ti—dijo el adulto dedicándole una sonrisa confiada. Un profundo sonrojo se apropió de sus mejillas, pese al intenso frío.

Salió de la cabaña y no volvió durante el resto del día.

Desde esa noche y todas las que le siguieron, Sebastián volvía cuando el sol se ponía, le cocinaba una deliciosa cena y lo embriagaba con un par de copas del más exquisito y costoso vino de uva que recordaba haber probado. Cómodo y aletargado por el alcohol y la calidez del fuego, se dejaba desnudar en parte y permitía que Sebastián le acariciara los muslos, el pecho, los pies…besaban su cuello e incluso acariciaba sus piernas.

"¿Es agradable? ¿Te gusta esto? ¿Se siente bien?"

Nunca dejaba de hacer preguntas, si su cuerpo se estremecía en una ocasión o temblaba por el miedo; Sebastián se detenía y le obligaba a repetir su nombre.

—Se…bas…tian…—tartamudeaba entre gemidos y al borde del llanto.

Si alguna vez le pidió que se detuviera, el otro lo hizo de inmediato. Nunca se sintió obligado, aunque algo dentro de él le repelía.

—Podría contagiarte…—le decía.

—Eres muy pequeño para que pasemos al siguiente nivel y no estás listo—objetaba el otro—quizás cuando crezcas, dentro de unos años, tú y yo…—entonces esbozaba una sonrisa traviesa, casi perversa—. Sólo no debes temerle a tu cuerpo ni a las sensaciones que te regala. No debes huir de lo que eres, sino mostrarle a los demás que estas bien siendo "eso", aunque no les guste, incluso si les desagrada.

Ciel no respondía en ese momento, perdido en la espiral de placer y emociones recién descubiertas.

Por la mañana Sebastián le recibía con una taza de humeante té y pastelillos recién horneados.

Entonces mantenían largas y profundas conversaciones sobre cualquier tema, cargadas de dramatismo, convicción e irascibilidad por igual.

—Yo mato para mi padre—le dijo una mañana especialmente fría en que ambos yacían abrazados y veían con resentimiento el montón de cenizas en la chimenea apagada.

—¿Te gusta hacerlo?

—No me desagrada, todos habremos de morir en algún momento.

—Se supone que esta es la parte donde digo que eres un "monstro repugnante".

Sebastián rio suavemente.

—Conozco al menos un centenar de mujeres que no estarían de acuerdo con esa afirmación.

—Lo eres…—Ciel giró sobre su cuerpo y se colocó sobre el pecho de Sebastián, una sonrisa infantil escapó de sus labios—todos lo somos de cierto modo— besó sus labios y dejo un rastro de saliva por su cuello—. ¿Me matarás?

—¿Por qué lo haría?

—Tus ojos me dicen que conozco demasiado de ti, podría ir con la policía y contarles todo lo que se…

—No eres de esos chicos—concluyó Sebastián sin esquivar su mirada—además, prometimos que moriríamos juntos…

Sebastián tomó su cabeza y lo beso, un contacto profundo, directo, sin preparación…mordió su labio y un hilillo de sangre les escurrió por las comisuras de los labios.

Placer y dolor. ¿Eso era el eufemismo de lo que les deparaba el futuro? No deseaba conocer la respuesta.

Sebastián no era igual a él o siquiera a Alois, él no buscaba satisfacer a nadie, sólo a si mismo. Era egoísta y egocéntrico, arrogante e incluso narcisista.

Era alguien a quién no podría amar, en realidad era el tipo de personas que todo mundo dice que es malo querer, pero que para él era perfecto.

—¿Me quieres…?—le preguntó Sebastián atrayéndolo hacia si y oprimiéndolo contra su pecho.

—¿No hemos cambiado de roles? Debería ser yo el quinceañero deseoso de amor y palabras dulces.

Esperaba ver asomar a los ojos de Sebastián una mueca divertida declarando que todo era una broma, pero sus ojos nunca antes se mostraron más serios.

—¿Me quieres?—preguntó de nuevo.

—Al final de cuentas… ¿Qué es el amor?—preguntó adoptando un aire indiferente.

Por una fracción de segundos una sombra de tristeza oscureció el rostro de Sebastián. Soltó una carcajada y lo apartó de su lado con delicadeza.

—Haces bien, el amor siempre cobra las cuotas de intereses más altas—añadió el adulto poniéndose de pie.

Y retomaron a una de sus habituales conversaciones que versaban entre el vacío de la filosofía y los coloquios de la sociedad.

A Ciel le habría gustado continuar de esta forma por siempre, aunque sabía que eso era imposible.

Y cuando esa mañana Sebastián le preparó el almuerzo y dejó la cabaña para volver hasta la noche, entre susurros y sin más testigos que el crujir de la madera y el crepitar de la manera al arder confesó.

—Si, te amo…

**7**

Metió al niño desnudo en la bañera, el agua se tiño de un ligero toque carmesí. Arrancó la peluca y la arrojó a un rincón del cuarto del baño, las hebras doradas del menor llamaron su atención, olían a manzanilla…usaba un shampoo para adolescentes aun y tenía el cuerpo cargado de cicatrices y moretones, incluso algunos cortes, los rectos, superficiales y frescos seguramente fueron hechos por su propia mano. Estudió sus pupilas, no estaba borracho o siquiera drogado, sólo aturdido...

Tenía un aspecto miserable, casi patético, e incluso ahora era hermoso.

Había conocido a muchas personas hermosas en su vida, en su búsqueda inalcanzable de la belleza se codeaba regularmente con modelos y actores; bajo la luz de los refractores y las capaz de maquillaje, toda la magia y luz se desvanecía. Con este niño era diferente.

Y eso era algo malo.

Porque él amaba la belleza.

—¿Quieres morir?—le preguntó acariciando sus mejillas y pasando una esponja sobre su pecho—. ¿Ese es tu deseo?

—Mi deseo es vivir para verlos morir…no quiero morir, no quiero hacerlo…—exclamó entre gemidos—. Pero voy a hacerlo, ¿cierto? No tengo escapatoria y ellos serán libres y tendrán hijos y nietos y habrá otros niños igual a Lucas, pero ninguno será él o siquiera parecido. Quiero morir…

—¿Qué te hicieron?

Alois no respondió, se abalanzó sobre Claude y lo asió del cuello depositando un cálido beso en sus labios.

—¿Tú no me repudias? ¿Tú no me tienes asco? ¿Para ti, no soy un monstro? Dímelo…—y en poco menos que un susurró añadió—. Por favor…

_"Para ti no soy un monstro, Claude…tu mami no es un monstro"_

Recordaba la voz delirante de su madre apresándolo del cuello en sus múltiples intentos de asfixiarlo.

_"Mami te ama, sólo quiero protegerte"_

Cuando las personas intentaban proteger a alguien, sólo terminaban lastimándolo. El amor oprimía, laceraba, dañaba. Sólo las cosas bellas, superficiales y carentes de sentimientos y emociones merecían ser amadas.

Alois era bello, pero también tenía sentimientos. No podía amarlo, no sin antes…

—Te mataré…—le dijo dibujando círculos de jabón sobre su espalda desnuda—. Le pondré fin a tu vida. Ese es el precio. Esta misma noche y mañana los mataré a ellos.

—¿Cómo? ¿Cómo lo harás?

—¿No tienes miedo de la muerte?

—No, si no hay otra forma de conseguir lo que quiero. Yo no tengo la fuerza ni el poder y tampoco tengo tiempo para adquirirlos. Eres todo cuanto me queda. Todos se han ido, mamá, papá, Lucas…—y al pronunciar este nombre su voz se quebró una vez más a causa del llanto.

—¿Quién es Lucas?—preguntó motivado por el deseo de descifrar una pieza más de ese enorme rompecabezas.

—No importa, no merece que mancille su nombre hablando sobre él…

—Entonces es un trato… ¿Tú vida por las de ellos?

—Es un trato…

Y un breve silencio se dispersó por el cuarto, inundando cada rincón.

—Te amo, Claude…te amo…te amo tanto…

—¿Amar?—preguntó sorprendido apartándolo para observar su rostro, rojo por el llanto y el vapor del baño. Imposible, él era su verdugo, no se merecía más que sentimientos de odio y repulsión, quizás de esta forma Alois le parecería menos precioso.

—Harás mi deseo realidad, eso es suficiente para amarte. ¿Tú me amas?

Y los ojos azules ardían en deseos de una respuesta positiva.

No contestó.

"Amo las cosas hermosas" pensó "Y destruyó todo lo que amo"

Una vez Alois estuviera muerto, él sería libre de sus sentimientos, aunque jamás escaparía de sus demonios internos.

Cuando al día siguiente Alois se despertó, descubrió que estaba solo y Claude le había mentido, seguía vivo.

**8**

Sebastián le arrojó a Ciel un par de periódicos, en todas ellos su foto ocupa la primera plana. Arqueó una ceja con escepticismo, sus padres estaban movilizando medio mundo con el objeto de encontrarlo, su rostro se había difundido por televisión, radio e incluso Internet. Todos le buscaban.

—Debes de volver—declaró el otro sentándose en el sillón frente a si, tenía el semblante más cansado de lo habitual y unas profundas ojeras. Ciel juraría que había bajado varios kilos desde que lo conociera—. Yo no puedo protegerte—declaró con pesar—. No ahora.

—¿Por qué? Creí que eras un asesino a sueldo, "El Cuervo"—. Intentó parecer indignado, aunque por dentro estaba asustado. Siempre había visto a Sebastián haciendo acopio de una seguridad y confianza envidiable, verlo ahora dudando, iba en contra en todo lo que creía que era.

—Tal vez me asesinen dentro de los próximos días. Mi padre acaba de morir ayer en la noche y Claude se ha declarado con el control sobre el negocio familiar; ahora mismo yo soy un estorbo. ¿Comprendes?

Ciel asintió en silencio, sin dar muestras de temor, con la misma mirada inteligente, profunda y aguda que cuando Sebastián le contó sobre el "Padre" y lo que se esperaba de él. Los Phanthomhive también estaban involucrados en el bajo mundo, su padre nunca le había dicho hasta que nivel, ni dado detalles de ningún tipo, pero comprendía que era peligroso, un día estabas vivo y al siguiente te asesinaban, podían culpar a un inocente o hacerlo ver como un suicidio. Sebastián era un asesino obligado por las circunstancias y al mismo tiempo por voluntad propia, sin remordimientos ni culpas; debía estar aterrorizado, pero de cierta forma admiraba esa credibilidad con que se enfrentaba a la vida.

—Dentro de poco tiempo encontrarán este lugar y entonces…

—Supongo que es hora de que regrese a casa—exclamó poniéndose de pie y echando un vistazo a su alrededor, la madera vieja, los lujosos muebles, la rudimentaria mesa. Le gustaba ese lugar, más de lo que le admitiría en voz alta y le gustaba Sebastián y deseaba que ellos se hubieran conocido de cualquier otra forma, en otro lugar y tiempo; uno donde él no fuera tan dependiente de las personas que amará, ni Sebastián se encontrará tan atado a su pasado.

—Oye Sebastián—llamó al descubrir que no tenía nada que quisiera llevar o al menos que pudiera ser empaquetado y metido dentro de una maleta—. Si pudieras elegir ser algo, ¿qué serías?

El otro alzó una ceja y tomándolo de los brazos lo obligó a dar varias vueltas por la habitación a modo de baile, sonreía a la vez que se burlaba de él y su escaso talento para la danza.

—Un, dos, tres, cuatro…supongo que tras repetirlo un millón de meses quizás mejores un poco…

—¡Silencio!

—Sería un demonio…

—¿Qué dices?

—Si pudiera elegir el ser otra cosa, sería un demonio…—respondió dándole a su respuesta un aire inteligente que apartó todo sentido infantil que pudiera interpretarse—

—¿Por qué?

—No lo sé, tal vez sería divertido no tener conciencia del bien y el mal. ¿No lo crees?

—Hum, quizás…—agregó dubitativo sopesando las implicaciones filosóficas de tal concepto—. ¿No morirás sin mí?—preguntó con una seriedad mayor a la que deseaba mostrar.

—Lo prometí, moriremos juntos…

—Eso no tiene nada de romántico.

—¿Quién dijo que debería tenerlo?

—William Shakespeare en Romeo y Julieta.

—Edgar Allan Poe también dijo que nadie podía escapar de la Muerte Roja, ni siquiera, el rico y poderoso—agregó y deteniéndose de pronto lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo de la cintura—. No hay belleza ni romance en la muerte, sólo gusanos y olor a pudrición.

—Hermoso final el que nos espera…—comentó con ironía

—No moriré antes que tú… ¿De acuerdo?

Sebastián depositó un último beso sobre su mejilla y mordió el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, provocándolo cosquillas, obligándolo a reír.

Entonces recordó que antes de su secuestro siempre reía, ahora era la primera vez que lo hacía desde que volvió. Guardo silencio, sentía como si hubiera cometido un pecado, hacía algo incorrecto, el sonido de su risa lo desgarró por dentro.

—¿Me lo dirás?—preguntó Sebastián aprisionándolo contra la pared.

—¿Por qué te interesa saberlo?

—¿Y si te dijera que eso sólo te hace más especial? ¿Qué pensarías?

—Que eres un psicópata—respondió mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo—. ¿Me podre quedar contigo si te lo digo?

El otro negó con la cabeza.

—Los enemigos de mi padre me secuestraron y vendieron a un prostíbulo en un país extranjero, se lo hicieron saber—confesó sin apartar la mirada de los intensos ojos carmesí de Sebastián, esperaba ver algo similar al odio, quizás furia…en cambio sólo había un breve destello de escepticismo, como si en al algún momento de su vida hubiera visto cosas tan terribles y atroces que ya nada lograra impactarlo. Quizás así había sido—. Estuve casi seis meses en ese lugar antes de que mi padre me encentrará, en un país donde ni siquiera conocía el idioma. Me acosté con cientos, quizás miles de hombres durante ese tiempo, también mujeres. Cuando volví me hicieron pruebas y me explicaron con gran amabilidad que estaba enfermo y condenado a muerte, pero podía mantener un alto nivel de vida si seguía sus instrucciones.

Cerró los ojos y se perdió en el susurrante masaje que Sebastián esparcía sobre sus hombros, alejando la presión y el estrés.

Esa era la versión sencilla de la historia, omitía todos los detalles de mal gusto…como los tres meses que paso internado en el hospital recuperándose del severo cuadro de desnutrición severa que presentaba o las constantes peleas de sus padres que se originaban debido a que Rachel culpaba a Vincent de todo cuanto pasaba, las cientos de horas en que paso ante médicos, psiquiatras y policías repitiendo la misma historia, hasta que sentía la cabeza le explotaría de un momento a otro y aún así le obligaban a continuar y sobretodo los constantes calmantes, somníferos y narcóticos que le proporcionaban ocultos en la comida, creyendo que lo engañaban con fin de mantenerlo tranquilo aunque sólo conseguían entumecerlo.

—¿Esos hombres están en prisión? ¿Vivos? ¿En este país?

—Mi padre tiene el poder para matarles, pero mi madre le suplicó que dejará atrás ese mundo. Él la ama demasiado…si ella se lo pidiera le obsequiaría la luna y las estrellas. Ella le pidió que no les hiciera daño, quería enseñarme una lección sobre la liberación del perdón y el amor—trago saliva con dificultad sintiendo como la hiel le subía por la garganta provocándole arcadas, se apartó rápido de Sebastián y vomitó en una esquina.

Sebastián lo sostuvo del estomago temiendo que se desmayará en cualquier momento.

—Esta noche, ellos morirán…sólo dime sus nombres—le susurró al oído Sebastián inclinándose sobre su hombro, la frialdad con que lo dijo lo estremeció por completo.

Lanzó una carcajada, la redención y el perdón sólo era propio de los cuentos de hadas, la suya…no era más que una historia de terror.

**9**

Ellos no lo sabrían, él jamás se los diría; pero Horacio los eligió incluso antes de conocer sus nombres. En ese entonces eran unos niños hambrientos y vestidos con harapos pidiendo limosnas en una concurrida calles de la ciudad, su esposa, Clarissa los defendió ante el despotismo de la policía y ella los adoró desde el primer segundo.

—Son los niños más hermosos que he visto—le contó esa noche durante la cena—. ¿No sería maravilloso tener unos niños como esos?—y la tristeza y decepción propia de las mujeres estériles se coló entre sus palabras. Ella nunca se quejaba, sufría en silencio…igual a una muñeca de porcelana cuyos ojos espían los movimientos de todos aquellos que son capaces de andar y reír. De esta manera veía a los niños, algo hermoso, pero que jamás podría alcanzar.

Él le llevaba al menos veinte años, la había conocido un día después de clases, cuando ella sólo tenía diecisiete años y calzaba el uniforme de una colegiala propio de una escuela de monjas. Era la hija menor de una familia extranjera y conservadora de cinco hijos, no sería la principal heredera, pero si le tocaría una considerable parte de la fortuna familiar el día en que se casará.

Era inteligente, sabía cocinar y limpiar, también le gustaban los animales y los niños.

Era una señorita perfecta cuyo compromiso matrimonial fue concertado apenas nació.

Él le robó todo esto o al menos así se decía cada mañana en que tenía la suerte de despertar al lado de una mujer tan extraordinaria.

"Yo te elegí a ti por encima de todos y lo volvería a hacer un millón de veces más si fuese necesario" le decía ella siempre que él le dirigía una mirada lastimera, suplicante del temor de ser abandonado.

Clarissa renunció a su posición, amigos e incluso familia. Todos los que la conocían le dieron la espalda en cuanto se enteraron de su matrimonio con "ese bastardo", tal y como se dirigían a él, incluso en su presencia. Eran comerciantes cautelosos que repudiaban todo aquello relacionado con la mafia.

Él podía darle todo cuanto hubiera en este mundo, excepto un hijo.

—Podemos adoptar a uno—le dijo esa noche tal y como llevaba haciéndolo por más de quince años.

Clarissa negó con la cabeza suavemente y le dijo que "Estaba bien, ella tenía a sus niños, seguros y a salvo"

Horacio mando a construir una serie de orfanatos que ella dirigía y él mantenía, de esta manera tenía a un puñado de niños que querer y cuidar. No lo diría con palabras, pero ella aborrecía todo lo que él representaba, pero lo amaba de tal forma que era capaz de sufrir en silencio y fingir que eran un matrimonio más.

_"No quiero que mis niños sean asesinos" le decía con su silencio_.

Pero esa noche, hablando de esos niños y su particular tono de ojos, ella sonaba especialmente fascinada, igual a una niña que describe los encantos de una muñeca que vio en un aparador, la desea con todas sus fuerzas, pero no se cree digna de ella.

"Los conseguiré para ti" se prometió en silencio.

Días después, Clarissa fue asesinada. Los hombres como él no tenían derecho a sentir dolor ni demostrar su tristeza. Vengó su muerte y se olvidó de los niños.

"Es algo que tarde o temprano iba a pasar" se dijo en silencio y se dedicó a la búsqueda de los infantes que prometió entregarle.

Los encontró en ese cuartucho mugriento y al momento de verlos supo que no debía dejarlos vivir.

"¡Asesínalos!" gritó la voz dentro de su mente que durante tantos años lo mantuvo a salvo. "Son peligrosos"

Y lo eran, sólo con ver esos ojos, profundos y negros, iguales a dos cuencas vacías, carentes de vida, predijo que si los dejaba con vida algún día lo matarían.

Pero eran los niños que su amada Clarissa había querido.

Les puso una prueba y para su bendición y desgracia, la aprobaron.

Tenían siete años y sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento previo balacearon a su padre hasta quedarse sin municiones. Al escuchar el molesto "click—click" del cartucho vacío, se giraron hasta él y le entregaron el arma. Esperaron en silencio, una palabra de afecto, un gesto de aprobación, la muerte.

_"No quiero que mis niños sean asesinos" _la dulce voz de Clarissa se repitió dentro de su cabeza y comprendió que más que un lamento, había sido una desesperada petición. Quizás ella había visto lo mismo que él, esos niños eran asesinos por naturaleza, las circunstancias habían ayudado a su desarrollo, pero estaba dentro de su personalidad. No podían ser salvados de ningún modo.

Y tarde o temprano uno de ellos le mataría.

"Mátalos" ordenó la voz dentro de su mente "Mátalos ahora que son pequeños y débiles, aplástalos como cucarachas"

—Vengan conmigo—les dijo haciéndole una seña a ambos para que salieran de la casa.

No habían caminado ni siquiera tres metros cuando escucharon los gritos de suplica, agonía y angustia de los que dentro de la casa eran asesinados, esperaba que al menos uno de los niños se detuviera y mirara atrás, pero asidos de la mano, ambos continuaban avanzando, hacia delante.

_"Mi deber es enseñarles, Clarissa lo habría querido así"_

Por supuesto que ella habría luchado con todas sus fuerzas contra lo que eran, les habría mostrado que el amor, perdón y la bondad eran lo más importante en este mundo y que incluso en la oscuridad existía la esperanza.

Y por un momento agradeció que ella estuviera muerta y no viviera para ver en lo que se convertían. ¡Que grande y profundo dolor le habrían causado!

Y en ese momento, mientras Claude le mostraba la jeringa vacía con que pensaba matarle y observaba su rostro, carente de sentimientos y emociones, deseo haber escuchado a la voz dentro de su cabeza hace doce años. Siempre supo que ese momento llegaría, aunque creyó que caería a manos de Sebastián y no ante muchacho opaco de miopía severa y carácter reservado.

Los ojos del muchacho no demostraban odio o amor, sino la sinergia de quién debe de realizar una trabajo por razones tan obvias y lógicas que ni siquiera vale la pena pensar en las consecuencias o las razones.

—¿Quieres…poder…?—preguntó con la garganta reseca por el miedo y el cuerpo adolorido.

Estar tan cerca de la muerte te obligaba a apreciar la fortuna que representaba estar vivo.

—No—contestó Claude quitándose sus gafas y colocándolos sobre su mano derecha, temblorosa y rígida. Horacio pensó en que debería estar feliz de tener una muerta plácida y bondadosa, cuantas de sus víctimas habrían suplicado por un final tan beneplácito—. No puedo llegar a mi objetivo si usted sigue con vida. No quiero ni necesito el poder, lo puedo conseguir por mi cuenta.

—Entonces… ¿Por qué?—la pregunta prohibida, la conmiseración y lastima al margen.

_"¿Por qué me asesinas si te he dado todo?_" quería decir en realidad, pero sus fatigados y famélicos pulmones eran incapaces de formular tal cantidad de palabras, ni hablar del arrojo y autoridad que una vez le otorgó a una voz débil y sumisa por naturaleza, endurecida por las circunstancias.

—Necesitamos que mueras para alcanzar nuestro objetivo.

—Tú y Sebas...

Claude llevó su mano hasta su rostro y cubrió su boca, amortiguando cualquier petición de ayuda o quejido.

—Se acabó tu tiempo—le dijo deslizando el suave aguijón de metal por su carótida, la jeringa atravesó su piel delgada y arrugada con la misma facilidad que si se tratará de una naranja vieja y en estado de pudrición. Y así era, el cáncer le devoraba las entrañas, más no quería morir, pero la muerte le apresaba entre sus garras, ya no tenía escapatoria.

Claude se inclinó sobre su hombro y con una pérfida sonrisa le susurró.

—Gracias…

¿Gracias por salvarnos la vida?

¿Gracias por arrastrarnos a este mundo?

¿Gracias por entregarnos a este legado?

Jamás sabría la respuesta y el temido dolor en el pecho, quemándole como fuego lo atravesó de punta a punta.

Horacio jamás habría elegido a Claude, siempre lo supo y esté también, probablemente por esto lo habría matado.

Nunca lo había amado a esté o Sebastián. ¿Una especie de venganza? No, los ojos de Claude no expresaban odio o rencor alguno. Una cuestión puramente mercantil, un negocio que beneficiaba a ambas partes, sin culpas ni remordimientos.

Se iría al infierno sin conocer el porque de su muerte, sin embargo Claude acercó su rostro y en quince segundos le explicó el porque de su muerte, sujetando sus muñecas, presionando su cuerpo, impidiendo cualquier modo de escape.

—Quizás te otorguen puntos por esto al lugar al que te diriges y donde un día nos encontraremos…

Tras esto, todo se volvió negro…incluso el pálido rostro de su hijo adoptivo y sólo en los recovecos de su mente observó el rostro de su amada Clarissa una vez más. Al sitio donde ella estaba no era digno siquiera de rozarlo, se tendría que conformar con esto…y sonrió o al menos eso dijeron quienes lo encontraron más tarde, era una bonita forma de decirle a la mueca retorcida con que lo enterraron.

Horacio, el Todopoderoso Patriarca de la Familia Michaelis había muerto, fulminado por un ataque al corazón que ya se veía venir.

Nadie le lloró. Nadie lo lamento. Nadie le amo.

Porque no tenían razones para hacerlo.

**10**

Alois lo supo incluso antes de escucharlo, no podía ser de otra manera, no podía esperar otra cosa.

Y el intenso deseo de llorar se transformó en un ansia desesperada por morir. No le quedaba nada más en este mundo por lo que luchar.

"Libres por buen comportamiento" había dicho la Jueza encargada del caso de los asesinos de Lucas, que curiosamente estrenaba un nuevo automóvil y un lujoso departamento.

Ellos serían libres e irían con sus esposas e hijos, asistirían a la iglesia cada semana y fingirían culpa y arrepentimiento que no sentían ante las cámaras y los medios.

Lucas seguiría vivo sino fuera por ellos, Lucas…

Y una parte de si se rompió y creyó que enloquecería de dolor, odio e ira.

Los brazos de Hannah le rodeaban mientras el gritaba enfurecido.

—¡Asesinos! ¡Desgraciados! ¡Malditos! ¡Todos ustedes deberían morir! ¡Todos!

Y los flash de las cámaras le cegaban, las preguntas de los reporteros le taladraron la cabeza y el mundo nunca antes le pareció más podrido e injusto.

Claude no le mato ni cumplió su promesa. Incluso Ciel le abandonó. Todos eran unos malditos mentirosos, merecían morir.

Viviría, viviría, viviría…y se vengaría, lo juraba. Esos desgraciados tendrían que pagar.

Una punzada en el abdomen, se llevó las manos hasta su estomago y descubrió que su blanca camisa estaba manchada de rojo, acercó sus dedos manchados hasta su nariz, era su propia sangre. Estaba herido, pero no le dolía. Había alcanzado el pico del dolor de tal forma que ya nada podría lastimarlo, eso pensó hasta que cayo al suelo...el mundo se transformó en un borrón negro, ajeno a los gritos de auxilio, los gemidos de fingida preocupación y las expresiones compungidas, deseó que por una vez el destino tuviera misericordia de él y le permitiera permanecer allí por siempre.

**11**

Ciel le pagó al taxista y bajo del auto, el viento le golpeó las mejillas y se cubrió la boca y nariz con su bufanda, protegiéndose del intenso frío, bajo el gorro sólo sus ojos azules y orejas quedaron visibles.

Tocó el timbre, el portero le preguntó su nombre y que asunto le traía al Hogar de los Phanthomhive.

—Soy Ciel Phanthomhive—contestó con firmeza y autoritarismo—quiero ver a mis padres.

Y en menos de tres minutos tenía a un ejercito en miniatura de sirvientes, policías e incluso detectives privados frente a él, haciendo todo tipo de preguntas. ¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Se encontraba bien? ¿Había tomado su dosis de medicamentos? ¿Estaba herido?

Avanzó a base de empujones entre la pequeña multitud y atravesando el inmenso jardín que conducía hasta la entrada principal se dirigió hasta la sala, cerró la puerta y se retrajo del mundo, instantes después escuchó las voces de sus padres y el como Vincent le pedía a Rachel que esperará afuera mientras hablaba con él, los sollozos de su madre le desgarraron y creyó que de un momento a otro correría a suplicarle perdón.

Su padre entró a la habitación, se le veía cansado; se dirigió hasta él y cayo de rodillas al suelo, le sujetó de los hombros y lo abrazó, entonces lloró. Ciel permaneció en silencio, era la primera vez que veía a su padre derramar lágrimas.

—Perdónanos—le dijo al oído sin mostrarle su rostro—. Creíamos que estábamos haciendo lo correcto. No vuelvas a marcharte de esta forma. Te amamos Ciel, eres lo más preciado que tenemos en este mundo. Si hacemos algo mal, debes hacérnoslo saber. No somos perfectos.

—Las cosas nunca volverán a ser como antes—contestó pasando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello—. Mamá no lo entiende y tengo miedo de que lo descubra.

El llanto de Vincent cesó, apartó su rostro de su hombro y le vio a los ojos, la figura sabia y poderosa que vivía de su Padre en sus recuerdos de cuando tenía cinco años pareció escapar y materializarse una vez frente a si, poco importaba que tuviera los ojos rojos por el llanto.

—Lo sabemos, pero tu madre no quería aceptarlo. Las cosas serán diferentes de ahora en adelante.

—Yo no seré el Ciel que ustedes quieren.

—Para nosotros, tal y como estas ahora, eres perfecto. ¡No lo olvides, Ciel! Somos tus padres y sólo deseamos que seas feliz. Hemos cometido muchos errores, pero tenemos una vida para remediarlo. No importa cuanto tiempo tengas, sino como lo usas. ¿Entiendes?

Ciel asintió en silencio y se apartó lentamente del cuerpo de su padre.

El contacto físico continuaba sin gustarle, aunque gracias a Sebastián ahora podía tolerarlo.

—Tú madre desea verte—le dijo Vincent—ha sufrido mucho. Deja que te abrace y bese aunque sea un poco, sino quieres también esta bien…

Abrió la puerta y salió al pasillo, Rachel estaba de pie, junto a un bonito florero, su belleza marchitaba por la angustia y la preocupación. Se merecía que lo odiará, él…

—Ma…dre…—y ella corrió a abrazarlo y esparció besos sobre su cabellos, ojos, mejillas, incluso labios; mientras repetía una y otra vez que le perdonará.

Olía bien, casi lo había olvidado porque desde su secuestro no permitía que ni siquiera ella le acariciara, pero la fragancia de su madre era dulce, como flores en un campo silvestre. Ella jamás lo lastimaría, aún si lo intentará, porque él la amaba...y jamás podría odiarla.

El tiempo pareció detenerse, dejaron las preguntas para más tarde y pasaron a tomar el té y pastelillos en el recibidor, como si nada hubiera pasado y sólo fueran una amorosa familia compartiendo una tarde.

—Quiero ver a Alois—se atrevió a decir temeroso de que la sola mención del nombre de su mejor amigo rompiera el idílico ambiente.

Su madre intercambió una mirada de preocupación con su padre antes de que esté le respondiera y entonces lo recordó.

_"Dentro de tres semanas será el juicio de los asesinos de mi hermano" le dijo Alois jugando con una mariposa de cristal azul que brillaba al contacto con el sol y las lágrimas escurrieron por sus mejillas, escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas "Ellos podrían salir libres. ¡No lo soportó Ciel! Dime que irás conmigo… ¡Promételo!" _

_"Lo prometo"_

—¿Qué día es hoy?—preguntó buscando un calendario con que descubrir el día en que vivía.

Sebastián, su cabaña y compañía parecían un sueño, lejano e irreal.

Sus padres no respondieron, Vincent puso una mano sobre su hombro y dijo.

—Alois acaba de salir de cirugía, esta en el hospital…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Cualquier crítica, queja, comentario será bien recibido.

Gracias por leer


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4. — DEPRESIÓN**

**1**

Los padres de Hannah eran personas exitosas, el tipo de gente que trabaja mucho, gasta de igual manera y no existe en su mundo espacio para otro ser humano que ellos mismos.

No eran malos, ni siquiera egoístas; de alguna forma, creían que cumplían con su rol dentro de la sociedad y eso les satisfacía o les provocaba un sentimiento similar al bienestar.

Ella, una excéntrica modelo cuya adicción por las drogas y el alcohol consumieron su belleza y llevaron hasta la locura y él un exitoso hombre de negocios que nunca encontró tiempo en su apretada agenda para su esposa e hija.

Hannah no los odiaba, ni siquiera les guardaba rencor; no podía extrañar lo que jamás había tenido y no lo lamentaba realmente. Con el paso del tiempo se acostumbro a ser del grupo de las niñas cuyos padres nunca asistían a sus recitales o festivales escolares; porque sería un error pensar que era la única. Los padres negligentes prosperan en cualquier parte, ya sea terrenos abandonados privados de cualquier cuidado o en los jardines suntuosos y esplendorosos que tienen un sequito de jardineros tras ellos, atentos al menos detalle que los desfavorezca.

¿Quién empezó con esa costumbre?

Tal vez fue su padre, cuyos rasgos arios no concordaban con la mezcla de sangre latina y africana de su esposa. O su madre que aunque era una top model de éxito internacional temida y adoraba por muchos, aun maldecía el color de su piel que siendo francos era el motivo tras su éxito.

Poco o mucho importaba quién fue, el punto es que a modo de disculpa por su desapego y falta de interés sus padres comenzaron a regalarle una muñeca de marca "Barbie" cada vez que sentían al gusanito de la culpa mordisquearle sus entrañas y a donde fueran, sin importar que tan extraña, estrambótica o moderna tierra pisarán, siempre le conseguían una hermosa muñequita que añadir a su colección, junto con miles de pequeñísimos e inútiles accesorios.

Hannah los recibía con una sonrisa de luna, entre divertida y ofendida ante el hecho de que sus padres la consideraran tan insulsa como para obsequiarle una muñeca carente de vida, encanto y todo mundo sabía, cerebro.

Y así fue como su par de muñecas original se convirtió con los años en probablemente la colección más grande del mundo.

Por supuesto que nadie lo sabía y ella sonreía cuando en un programa de variedades o alguna revista perdida en el aeropuerto leía que Bettina Dorfmann, poseía el record oficial con más quince mil muñecas, cuando su propia colección llegaba a las veinte mil. No le importaba desmentir tal hecho. Ella estaba bien con la suya.

Nunca jugó con ellas, se limitaba a sacarlas de su empaque y colocarlas sobre la estantería en posiciones carentes de encanto, sentadas, paradas, saludando.

Había algunas monísimas como la "Barbie Doctora" o la "Barbie Azafata", mientras que otras eran todo un insulto contra el sentido común y aún si cabía más las mujeres, "Barbie Embarazada" le repugnaba tanto como "Barbie Madre Trabajadora", no por su aspecto físico, sino por el mensaje tan infame que le hacían llegar a las señoritas, como si no fuera suficiente con hacerles creer que tener una figura que rayaba en lo enfermizo era atractivo. Pese a esto, aun recordaba cómo no dudo en gastar medio millón de su fortuna por la "Barbie Diamante", un insignificante objeto de plástico que albergaba una pequeña fortuna en piedras preciosas.

Un día en un ataque de furia y locura, su madre entró a uno de los cuartos donde guardaba alguna de sus muñecas y las quemó, las roció con alcohol y le prendió fuego. Lo controlaron antes de que se extendiera por el resto de la casa, pero una parte de su entonces pequeña colección quedo destrozada; se arrodilló e intentó ver a través del achicharrado plástico a la muñeca de grandes ojos azules, cabellos rubios y gran sonrisa. Imposible, nunca lo conseguiría, jamás volvería a ser siquiera una sombra de lo que fue.

La primera vez que Hannah vio a Alois pensó en sus muñecas quemadas: su cabello era rubio, sus ojos azules, su piel igual a porcelana, su silueta esbelta, sus dientes blancos, sus labios cincelados, sus manos delicadas. Ese niño debajo de las fracturas, los moretones, cardenales, magulladuras y vendajes era una muñeca en tamaño natural, destrozada…pero una muñeca. Y Hannah lo observó, dio la media vuelta con indiferencia y supo que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo; no era el primer niño víctima de abuso y no sería él último.

Días después conoció a otro niño, tenía quemaduras de tercer grado en el setenta por ciento del cuerpo; era casi un milagro que siguiera vivo. Le habían bañado en alcohol y le prendieron fuego. Con los días se enteró de que era el hermano menor de aquel otro niño, la muñeca rota. El muchacho rubio permanecía durante horas sentado al lado de la cama de su hermano, conversando sin parar, parloteando con una naturalidad que se le antojaba absurda.

"El daño es demasiado grave, será mejor que muera" pensó con frialdad. Si tan sólo la eutanasia estuviera permitida, ella no dudaría en clavar la aguja.

Pero los médicos aún tenían esperanza, la piel podía regenerarse y luego los trasplantes de piel ayudarían, tendría un nivel aceptable de vida, no había que perder la fe.

Cuando escuchaba a los médicos, se preguntaba la esperanza de quién intentaban mantener con vida. La del niño que lanzaba gemidos lastimeros día y noche a menos que estuviera fuertemente drogado, a la del hermano mayor quién no dejaba de hablar sobre las muchas cosas que harían cuando salieran del hospital y todo terminará o a ellos mismos que se negaban a aceptar que existiera tal nivel de crueldad en el mundo y aún más, triunfará.

Durante las noches obligaban al hermano mayor a volver a su habitación, tenía que recuperarse, había declaraciones que dar, tratamientos que seguir, verdades que afrontar. Debía estar fuerte y sano si quería apoyar a su hermano.

Lloraba. El otro niño lloraba siempre que su hermano mayor no le veía, durante el día apretaba los dientes, se mordía lo que le quedaba de lengua para ahogar sus gemidos, ocultar sus lágrimas, pero durante las noches…

Había una enfermera encargada de cuidarlo durante las noches, siempre…pero ese día había visto más cirugías de las previstas, una carambola en la carretera, ella había hecho su parte y pasado más de veinticuatro horas dentro de un quirófano, le dolía la cabeza; pero no había nadie que cuidará del niño, Lucas…ese era su nombre y los hombres parecían atemorizarle, necesitaban a una mujer. No se ofreció voluntaria, prácticamente la obligaron.

"Es un niño encantador" le dijeron "Cambiará tu vida y tocará un partecita de tu alma"

Durante su juventud había servido por un par de meses en el ejército antes de que su padre la arrastrara de vuelta a casa y sobornará a medio mundo para impedir que volviera. Nada podía sorprenderla, ni herirle.

Entonces lo conoció. Lucas, nunca antes un nombre le pareció más hermoso, hablaba…su voz era suave, poco menos que un susurro, había que esforzarse e incluso inclinarse un poco para escucharlo. Eran frases breves…"Si, no, eso es hermoso, debe ser divertido, tal vez, me gustaría verlo" y sabía escuchar…los pulmones habían resultado dañados, le costaba respirar.

Y a través de monosílabos a lo largo de los días, entre juegos de pestañeos y sonrisas que apenas podían verse entre el vendaje, Hannah supo mucho de Lucas y se enamoró de un alma tan dulce, pequeña y encantadora. Al contrario de ella, no era indiferente ni frío, sino cálido. Estaba lleno de vida y se aferraba a esta con una fuerza increíble para un cuerpo tan pequeño, no por que quisiera, sino por Alois, su hermano mayor, su Sol; adelantarse, dejarlo atrás, sería como abandonarlo, al igual que sus Padres, no podía causarle un dolor tan profundo a Alois una vez más, no más. Y por eso se tragaba su propia angustia, desesperación y depresión…por el bien de alguien más preciado.

—Lo haré parecer un ataque al corazón, nadie sospechará—le dijo una noche con el rostro impasible, desconectada de sus palabras y lo que implicaba—. Dejarás de sufrir, ya no habrá más dolor.

—Infierno…mis padres…

—No iras al infierno—le dijo acariciando su cabeza, sin tocarla, apenas rozándola—. Alguien como tú no sería condenado a un lugar tan terrible—ansiaba sonar piadosa, benevolente, consoladora, pero no podía, no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Lucas guardo silencio un par de minutos y asintió con la cabeza.

El dolor le estaba destrozando, no podía soportarlo más, ni siquiera por Alois, quería hacerlo, pero no podía. Deseaba ir con mamá y papá…

—Alois…cuidará de él… ¡Promételo!—Nunca antes había hablado tanto antes, se debía haber destrozado la garganta.

Hannah asintió levemente.

—Lo juró, no permitiré que nunca nadie vuelva a hacerle daño. Nunca más. Es una promesa.

Lucas le sonrió una vez más y sus ojos le agradecieron en silencio, le creía, realmente le creía.

"No le fallaré" Se prometió a sí misma, no lo haría.

Y con el rostro imperturbable deslizó la aguja por el cuello. Un paro cardiaco, nadie objetaría…su pequeño corazón no resistiría mucho tiempo más, todo mundo lo sabía.

Y los ojos de Lucas ni siquiera habían perdido el brillo calmo y seductor propio de las personas que esperan a la muerte con los brazos abiertos, cuando llamó a gritos a la enfermera e hizo todo cuanto estuviera en sus manos por salvarlo.

Sólo hasta que se aseguró que nadie la veía, tras haber decretado la hora de la muerte, lavarse las manos y conducido durante más de media hora hasta su casa y encontrarse en la seguridad de su habitación rompió en llanto.

Ni siquiera durante el funeral de sus padres lloró.

Aún quedaba una promesa por cumplir.

**2**

A su Padre no le gustaría, era un hombre reservado, con cara de pocos amigos y un puñado de razones para alejar a cualquiera que lo intentará. El sentido común y el valor práctico ondearon su bandera durante su reinado, todos sin importar su sexo, tamaño, edad o condición económica constituían un valioso eslabón en su cadena de poder y él se rebajaba a convertirse en uno más si con ello conseguía algún beneficio directo.

De esta manera se aseguraba muchos enemigos, pero que sin embargo perdían relevancia ante el mayor número de aliados que se consagraba.

Por esa y otro centenar de razones igualmente justificables, Sebastián se preguntó de dónde diantres había salido esa cantidad descomunal de gente y que ahora en el funeral de un hombre que era temido, respetado o admirado, todo menos amado, exponían esos rostros tristes y esas expresiones compungidas de intenso y verdadero dolor.

Pero allí estaban al menos de cuerpo presente —¿quién demonios sabía donde habían dejado su alma?— más de quinientas personas reunidas, llorando y comentando lo "buen" hombre que había sido.

Tras el vistazo inicial, busco a Claude por el resto de la habitación, nada...no le extrañaba, sería extraño, seguramente improbable, pero incluso en su propia casa corrían rumores de que su hermano había sido el responsable de la muerte de su Padre, al ser el último hombre en la habitación que lo vio con vida; y siendo sincero estaba casi seguro que no se trataba sólo de un rumor. Ocultarse no era la mejor manera de defender su inocencia, pero conociendo a Claude sabía que no le importaría en lo absoluto; no tenía intenciones de socializar y si ahora no tenía a nadie para obligarlo, su actitud era más que razonable dentro de su extraña y peculiar lógica, una que por mucho que Sebastián se esforzará por intentar comprender siempre escapaba de su control.

Pero bueno, alguien debía unirse a la farsa y ya que él único presente era él, no le quedó más remedio que permanecer de pie frente al ataúd en espera de que su rostro inexpresivo y casi aburrido, no delatará su exasperación. No había amado a su Padre, tampoco agradecido, era algo así como una relación comercial; ambas partes se beneficiaban, cualquier deuda que hubiera tenido para con su Padre la había saldado incluso antes de cumplir los quince años, para ese entonces ya tenía un expediente digno de un asesino serial y que le aseguraba varias condenas perpetuas o penas de muerte. Robo, estafa, amenazas, secuestro, asesinatos…encabezaban la lista de sus crímenes. No le debía nada.

Y siguió ahí durante un largo, largo rato, agradeciendo en silencio, encogiéndose de hombros en muestra de dolor, lanzado miradas dignas de compasión y en un último acto de histrionismo puro fingió que el dolor era tan insoportable que no le era humanamente posible continuar observando el cadáver de Horacio sin derrumbarse por completo. Realmente era importante que todos creyeran que aún tenía un lado humano. En silencio se desplazó hasta el despacho donde Claude lo esperaba.

Permanecía en silencio, con la vista fija en la computadora, estudiando estados de cuentas e inversiones; si no tuviera en su rostro esa expresión de fastidio total, casi podría decirse que lo estaba pasando bien.

La habitación era fría: un ordenador portátil, un ancho escritorio de caoba, un par de sillas, un pequeño bar refundido en una esquina y tres esquinas rebosantes de libros, pulcramente ordenados. Novelas, poesía, finanzas, geografía, filosofía, ningún tema escapaba de aquel mini—universo.

—¿Sufrió antes de morir?—preguntó apenas cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—No demasiado—contestó Claude sin apartar la vista de la pantalla—. Fue una buena muerte.

Sebastián se encogió de hombros a modo de respuesta antes de sentarse frente a Claude y cerrar su computadora, obligándolo a que prestará atención.

—Y bien, ¿qué sigue?

—Te nombraremos el líder de los Michaellis, sin grandes honores, pero si con acciones. Empezaremos a movernos apenas entierren el cadáver.

De alguna manera continuaba vivo, por lo que sus temores eran infundados; Claude no deseaba su muerte, de lo contrario ya tendría varios gramos de plomo dentro de su cuerpo o aun mejor, cerebro.

—¿Qué planeas?—cuestionó sin poder evitar sentirse excluido. Tras bambalinas se estaba tramando una obra mucho más interesante que la que él interpretaba en escena.

—Te lo diré con la condición de que respondas correctamente a mi siguiente pregunta.

—¿Y si no me equivoco?

—Entonces…—y el aire se rasgo con el deslizar de un par de armas, en cuestión de segundos ambos yacían apuntándose, no importaba quién lo hiciera primero, si uno disparaba, ambos morirían. Nunca fallaban.

Sebastián esbozó una sonrisa, casi dulce.

—Adelante.

—¿Te has enamorado?

**3**

"La Ley del Hielo"

Cuando era niño le gustaba jugar con Lucas, pasaban días enteros sin hablar, comunicándose a través de mímicas y muecas. Su madre los reprendía y su Padre a veces le gritaba, pero él los ignoraba, porque a Lucas le gustaba y eso era todo cuanto importaba.

Pasó las manos por la novela, hablaba sobre vampiros y hombres lobos y un montón de cosas carentes de sentido. ¿Triángulos amorosos?, él sólo podía amar a una persona a la vez, dos era demasiado porque jamás se decidiría por una. Quizás por esa razón cuando sus padres murieron, pudo soportarlo, no fue sencillo, pero fue capaz de seguir adelante, tenía a Lucas, lo amaba más que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo. No estaba seguro si tenía que ser sincero, todo era tan confuso…tal vez a diferencia de Lucas, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar a la muerte de sus padres o el dolor fue tan profundo y desgarrador que el centrar toda su existencia en su hermano le dio valor para continuar adelante. No se trataba sólo de él.

Todos los días, además de las decenas de médicos y enfermeras que lo atendían, venía un Psiquiatra que intentaba por todos los medios hacerle hablar. Por lo que entendía, no tenían realmente claro como proseguir, no era violento, no lastimaba a los demás o se agredía a sí mismo a pesar de que había pruebas de que lo había hecho en otro momento, dormía doce horas al día y tomaba todo cuanto lo daban; dentro de poco le darían de alta, pero no sabían a donde enviarlo…a casa o una institución psiquiátrica, él que no hablará, tampoco ayudaba.

Bien, que hicieran lo que quisieran. Nada le importaba, estaba cansado y era joven, frágil e inútil. Lo fue en el pasado y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que muriera.

Cerró los ojos e hizo a un lado el libro, la puerta se abrió, no tenía noción del tiempo; podría ser Hannah o su médico de cabecera, abrió los ojos en espera de encontrarse con la enfermera que le daría su baño diario.

—Claude…—su voz fue poco más que un susurro, algo similar a un gemido—. ¡Tú!—y se lanzó sobre el otro, golpeándole el rostro, lo odiaba tanto—. ¡Lo prometiste! ¡Maldito mentiroso! ¡Bastardo! Lo prometiste…—susurró dejándose caer sobre el pecho del adulto—lo prometiste…lo prometiste…—y por primera vez desde el juicio se soltó a llorar. Horas más tarde la garganta le dolería por el esfuerzo, ahora sólo quería desahogarse.

Claude lo abrazó y sus anchos y fuertes brazos lo rodearon, era cálido.

—Están muertos—le dijo al oído—. Todos están muertos.

Alois alzó la cabeza con incredulidad.

—¿De verdad?

El otro asintió y recorrió con la yema de los dedos el surco dejado por las lágrimas, con una delicadeza tan extraordinaria que Alois se sintió igual a una muñeca de porcelana.

—¿Cómo es posible que…? Ellos…

Comenzó a llorar, víctima de la locura y el frenesí del momento.

—¿Sufrieron, Claude? Dime… ¿Sufrieron?—gritó apartándose de él y sentándose en la cama para verle a los ojos. Tal vez le mentía.

Claude le extendió varios periódicos y los encabezados distorsionaron su rostro en una expresión de desenfrenada locura. Los leyó una tras otro.

"Magnate muere en un incendio"

"Explota dentro de su coche frente a sus hijos"

"¿Una venganza dantesca?"

Todos, absolutamente todos estaban muertos, apenas podía creerlo y siguió riendo, rió hasta que el estomago le dolió y tuvo que vomitar y cayo de la cama.

¿Muertos? ¿Realmente todos estaban muertos?

Claude le observó y con la misma discreción con que entró salió de la habitación, dejándolo reír en el suelo como un niñito al que le han contado un chiste tremendamente divertido. Su acción tendría repercusiones en el futuro, pero al ver al muchacho mascullando por debajo palabras de odio, muerte y alegría pura, estaba seguro de que había valido la pena. Observar de primera mano ese tipo de espectáculos siempre lo merecía.

Más tarde, las enfermeras encontraron a Alois tirado en medio de varias páginas periódicos riendo a lágrima viva.

Su "Ley de Hielo" se había roto, junto a su cordura, pensaron con pena.

**4**

—Hola.

Ciel ni siquiera se molestó en tocar a la muerta, temeroso de que Alois no lo recibiera o aún peor, le arrojará el primer objeto que tuviera a la mano; es cierto, entre ellos nunca se habían atacado física o siquiera verbalmente, pero más le valía prevenirlo, conociendo de sobra el volátil carácter del menor.

Alois se giró para encontrarse con un ramo de rosas, alzó una ceja con escepticismo. No respondió.

—Mi mamá dijo que debería traerte flores. Son de nuestro jardín, ella me ayudó a cortarlas.

El rubio no dijo nada, lo observó en silencio, debió suponerlo…debía continuar molesto, no lo culpaba, lo abandonó cuando más lo necesitaba. Alois nunca haría algo así con él, Ciel estaba seguro de que si le pidiera que escalarán el Monte Everest sin equipo o algún tipo de entrenamiento, él otro preguntaría "¿Cuándo?".

—Volveré más tarde.

Lo correcto habría sido disculparse, pero había cosas por las que no valía la pena pedir perdón, ya que no había forma de redimirse.

—Espera—Alois lo tomó de la mano antes de que diera la vuelta y lo saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza, una sonrisa gatuna, casi atrevida—. ¡Dijiste "Mamá"!—gritó emocionado jalándolo hacia sí y arrastrándolo a la cama.

Ciel asintió en silencio y permitió que Alois lo abrazara, escuchando la suave respiración de su amigo y sintiendo los latidos de su corazón. Estaba vivo, gracias a Dios estaba vivo. Cuando le dijeron que había entrado en cirugía, creyó que el mundo se le venía encima. Tras la operación el estado de Alois había sido poco menos que desequilibrado, rozando en la locura; estuvo varios días anestesiado; hasta que un día, tras la visita de un hombre que Ciel estaba seguro no se trataba de otro más que de Claude, el muchacho pareció recuperarse de un momento a otro. Su estado de ánimo ayudó a su recuperación física y aunque lo había pedido decenas de veces antes, sólo ahora, dos meses y medio después le permitían verlo.

Y durante un largo rato no dijeron nada.

—Te extrañe…—le susurró Alois al oído después de un tiempo—. ¿Por qué te fuiste sin mí? ¿No soy importante para ti?

Ciel no contestó, los recuerdos de cuando huyo de casa eran vagos y confusos; sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que sus Padres lo internaran en una Institución Mental, no quería estar prisionero una vez más. Estaba asustado, tenía miedo y no quería admitirlo, ni seguir arrastrando a Alois a las arenas movedizas en las que se tambaleaba desde hace mucho.

—¿Te has reconciliado con tus Padres, cierto?

Ciel asintió suavemente, Alois acarició su cabello. Eso estaba bien.

—Lo supe cuando la llamaste "Mamá", te oías casi igual al niño que todo mundo dice que eras antes de que te conociera.

—Alois yo…

—Te cuento un secreto—le interrumpió el otro—. Sólo si prometes no decírselo a nadie, absolutamente a nadie, ni siquiera a tus padres.

Y en su voz suave y aterciopelada había un matiz de dolorosa aceptación y al mismo tiempo de apremiante urgencia.

—Júralo por lo más sagrado que tengas.

—Lo juro.

—¿Estás seguro? Lo que te diré no será agradable de escuchar.

—Es una promesa. Nunca te he prometido nada antes, pero ahora lo hago. Te lo prometo.

Alois soltó una risilla caprichosa e infantil, rayando entre la locura y el desenfado.

—De acuerdo. Me suicidaré, no será hoy, ni tampoco mañana. He elegido un día. Los asesinos de Lucas están muertos, no hay razón para que siga con vida.

—¿Cuándo?

El corazón de Ciel se paralizó, pero no por la impresión o la sorpresa, sino por un sentimiento que no lograba describir, igual a un sueño que finalmente se cumple, de la forma más abrupta y menos esperada.

—Si te lo dijera, le dirías a otros. No puedo hacerlo.

Ciel giró sobre sí mismo y se enfrentó al rostro de Alois, sus largas pestañas, sus lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, su frente sudorosa. No era una decisión sencilla, ni estaba tomando el camino fácil…simple y sencillamente estaba cansado, las ojeras eran la mejor prueba de la Guerra interminable que sostenía día tras día.

—No puedo vivir sin Lucas, ¿lo entiendes, Ciel? ¿Verdad?—y el rubio oculto su rostro en el pecho en Ciel—. Lo extraño tanto… ¡No me obligues a hacerlo! ¡No más!

Ciel se limitó a abrasarlo en silencio, los gemidos le destrozaban.

¿Qué podía decirle?

No podía imaginar un mundo donde sus Padres no existieran, pese a sus diferencias, le habían apoyado cuando más lo necesito. Probablemente no habría podido continuar sin ellos. La única razón para seguir con vida de Alois era la venganza, ahora que su mayor deseo se había cumplido y aquellos que asesinaron a su hermano estaban muertos, no tenía razón para seguir adelante.

Ciel sujetó sus manos, las llevó hasta sus labios y las beso con infinita ternura y afecto.

—Alois…—llamó suavemente tomando su rostro y obligándolo a mirarlo—. No te dejaré…

—Pero prometiste…—colocó sus dedos sobre sus labios callándolo de inmediato.

—No te dejaré emprender este camino solo. Te acompañaré.

—Pero, Ciel…tú…

—Es una promesa, ¿sí?

Lo salvaría, encontraría alguna forma o manera de hacerlo. Lo haría, tal y como Sebastián había hecho consigo.

**5**

Ciel yacía con Alois en el patio trasero, observando las prácticas del equipo de futbol americano, no tenían nada que hacer y no querían volver a casa.

Las cosas habían tomando un matiz de normalidad que se le antojaba extraño, casi forzado; todo mundo actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, con la diferencia de que sus compañeros los llamaban ahora "Los Ángeles de la Muerte" y los veían con la misma diferencia y temor que a un muerto viviente.

No los culpaba, es decir…todos aquellos relacionados con su pasado estaban muertos; si no fuera un bastardo insensible casi estaría asustado, pero el placer de verlos y saberlos tres metros bajo tierra, no era ni por lejos tan satisfactorio como en un momento imaginaron. Habían tenido su venganza y… ¿ahora qué? Se arrojarían desde un puente porque no tenían razones para seguir, sonaba lógico, incluso razonable.

Habían pactado una fecha, algo lejana…pero cuando ese día llegará, lo harían, sin dudas ni temores, simple y sencillamente se despedirían de este mundo.

Y Ciel a veces dudaba respecto a su decisión inicial de evitarlo. Hacía tanto que no veían a Claude y Sebastián, sólo un par de semanas en realidad, pero le parecían siglos.

—Lucas no era bueno en los deportes, ¿sabes?

—¿Ah, no?—dio un ligero respingo, involuntario, pero consiguió disimular el tono de sorpresa en su voz.

—No, siempre que jugaba con otros niños, lloraba porque lo empujaban o pisaban. A veces yo me peleaba con ellos, pero Lucas me pidió un día que no lo hiciera, a su manera era divertido. Y yo dejé de hacerlo.

Alois esbozaba una sonrisa triste, lo cual era peor que antes, cuando se largaba a llorar por cualquier nimiedad. No estaba sanando por dentro, sólo se hundía más y más en el fango y tenía miedo del momento en que ya no sería capaz de alcanzar la cuerda, ni él de lanzarla.

—¿Sabes cómo murió?

Ciel negó con la cabeza, se hacía una idea por lo que había escuchado, pero Alois conocía los detalles, había estado ahí y su parte cobarde se negaba a conocer más.

—Le prendieron fuego aun estando con vida.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, amortiguando el nudo que se le hizo en el estomago.

—Él era nuestro abuelo, el hombre que debía protegernos y le quemo vivo porque se parecía a nuestro Padre, la mayor decepción y fracaso de su vida. Nos odiaba a ambos, tanto…—le habría gustado decirle que se callará, no quería saber más, ni compenetrar más, eso sólo haría que perderlo fuera más doloroso—. Pero eso no lo mato—prosiguió—creo que fueron causas renales y respiratorias, sobrevivió un par de semanas en el Hospital. Aún me estremezco al recordar sus gritos cuando le cambiaban las vendas para lavarle las heridas.

Su mirada había estado enfocada en los muchachos que jugaban, la dirigió hasta él, dura e intolerable.

—¿Te gustaría que me callará, verdad?

—Alois no seas estúpido…—su voz carecía del autodominio y autoridad con que usualmente impregnaba sus palabras.

—Ciel…—llamó Alois tomando sus manos—. Has sido el mejor amigo que pude desear o tener, pero ya te lo dije una vez, tienes muchas personas por las cuales vivir. Yo no valgo la pena. Adiós.

Se puso de pie y se marchó.

Y desde ese día le aplicó la Ley del Hielo.

**6**

Alois subió al auto y le lanzó una última mirada a Hannah quién le adoraba desde lejos, hasta el punto de darle y permitirlo todo cuanto quisiera, incluso si eso era marcharse con un muchacho extraño y de aspecto sombrío quien apenas saludaba a modo de bienvenida.

Se acostarían y lo disfrutarían. Se lo dijo antes, la primera vez que se marcho, cuando ella se mostro renuente a dejarlo ir.

A veces, no…casi nunca comprendía a Hannah, ¿Por qué cuidaba de él? ¿Qué significaban esas miradas extrañas y ausentes que le dirigía con demasiada frecuencia? Y ¿Cuándo ese teatro habría de acabar?

Alois no sabía que él era algo así como la muñeca de Hannah y aunque sospechaba prefería arrojar tales pensamientos hasta el fondo de su mente.

Se acercó a Claude y lo besó, rodeó su cuerpo con sus piernas y lamió su cuello.

—Quita esa cara inexpresiva—le dijo entre risas—. Será divertido, lo prometo.

Claude asintió y le indicó al conductor que arrancará. Siempre lo era.

Y como muchas otras noches en el pasado o en el futuro, se dirigieron a un hotel de Cinco Estrellas y follaron como si no hubiera mañana porque tal vez no lo habría, pero no lo confesarían ni intercambiarían palabras oscuras que lo dieran a entender.

Alois no tenía la fragilidad física de Ciel ni Claude la delicadeza emocional de Sebastián, no le hacía sentir hermoso, ni susurraba palabras dulces al oído, mucho menos intercambiaban dilemas existenciales o complejos filosóficos. Uno de los pocos actos racionales que intercambiaban antes consistía en ponerse un condón, todo lo demás era primitivo e incluso animal.

Y al final terminaban en la enorme cama King sixe, en esquinas separadas; la pasión del momento suplantada por sus respiraciones agitadas o suspiros ahogados.

—Si no te conociera, casi podría pensar que eras virgen antes de que yo llegará—comentó Alois riendo risueñamente.

Claude enrojecía brevemente, por supuesto que no lo era, había tenido más novias y amantes de los que podía recordar, pero prefería mostrarse pasivo, dejarse arrastrar y afortunada o desafortunadamente, Alois le llevaba años luz de ventaja, era un experto en esto de las artes del coqueteo y la sensualidad.

—Papá y mamá eran buenas personas, ¿sabes? Bastante simples, ya sabes…trabajaban turnos dobles durante seis días a la semana para que no nos hiciera falta nada, tampoco nos sobraba y regresaban a casa demasiado cansados como para cantarnos una canción de cuna o leernos un cuento. Yo los quería, pero no me importaba…pero Lucas era diferente a mí, mucho más…sensible…— un gemido involuntario se le escapó.

Claude se levantó y se arrodilló junto a Alois, acariciando sus cabellos y jugó con los traviesos y desordenados mechones rubios. Estaba roto, por dentro y por fuera. Su relación era poco más que enfermiza, el no podía ni siquiera dedicarle palabras de consuelo, era adicto a su olor, su esencia, su melancolía, su tristeza. Si reparaba a Alois, tal vez ya no seguiría amándolo y pasaría a ser una mera figura de decoración arrumbada en una estantería donde habría miles, quizás millones igual a él. Mejor le callaba, un beso, una caricia, un suspiro y la pasión se encenderían nuevamente y terminarían rodando por el piso ahogados en un placer que les arrancaba del Infierno y arrastraba al cielo un par de minutos, pero suficientes para toda una existencia.

Besó su cuello.

—Continúa—le susurró y espero, entreteniéndose con su cabello.

Alois siempre sería una "Muñeca", una con la que quería jugar, pero que nadie más tenía derecho de reclamar. Debía pertenecerle en cuerpo y alma y la única forma de hacerlo era exorcizando los demonios del pasado, ocultarlos no servía de nada.

Porque si su juguete favorito y tal vez el único que tendría en la vida terminaba por romperse al punto que no hubiera fuerza en este mundo capaz de arreglarlo, él estaría muy triste.

—Lucas y yo no éramos hermanos normales, no peleábamos por los juguetes ni nos arrojábamos comida durante la cena, tampoco nos tirábamos del cabello o discutíamos antes de dormir. Era adorable, pequeñito…igual a un insecto, necesitaba ser cuidado; yo lo decidí desde el primer día que papá me lo presentó en el hospital, sietemesino, pulmones delicados, piel frágil, ni siquiera cuando lloraba era ruidoso, sonaba más como un gatito que se estuviera ahogando. Es curioso, pero cuando mis padres me dijeron que tendría un hermanito, deseé que muriera y hasta pensé en varias maneras de interrumpir el embarazo de mamá o incluso como deshacerme de él una vez que naciera, estaba celoso, ellos le darían más atención a él, cuando apenas tenían tiempo para mí. Pero una vez que lo vi decidí que era la cosita más adorable del mundo y que lo protegería a cualquier precio. Su felicidad era mi motivo de vivir. Y Lucas, Lucas jamás me vio como un monstro, como otras personas lo hacían…incluso si todo lo que hacía era babear y hacer pucheros, estaba bien, porque me quería, yo era su preciado y perfecto hermano mayor. No era el chico hiperactivo que tenía dificultades para estar en el mismo lugar cinco minutos o el que le faltaba al respeto a sus mayores o golpeaba a sus compañeros porque les gustaba ponerle nombres de niñas. Y nunca antes nadie ni después me hizo sentir así. Al protegerlo a él, me estaba protegiendo a mí mismo. Y si las cosas no hubieran tomado ese curso, habríamos continuado de esa manera por mucho, mucho tiempo y cuándo llegará el momento de crecer y marcharse con otra persona que lo amará, no tanto como yo lo amaría, porque jamás nadie me igualaría, pero a la que él también amará, lo habría dejado ir…me dolería hasta el alma, pero todo lo que buscaba era su felicidad y lo haría durante el resto de mis días. Lo supe desde siempre, aunque sólo tenía ocho años y él cinco, lo sabía.

Su respiración se había regularizado, aunque todo su cuerpo se estremecía, estaba tan pálido y temblaba de tal manera que Claude temió que de un momento a otro se desmayaría. Tomó una manta y lo abrazó, lo estrechó contra su pecho…era todo cuanto podía hacer.

—Pero nuestros padres murieron—prosiguió Alois empezando a sollozar—y entonces el abuelo nos llevó con ellos y nos dijo que nos odiaba. Esa perra pecadora había enredado a su hijo y manipulado para que se casara, incluso tuvo el descaro de embarazarse para atraparlo en sus garras. Él lo amaba, eso decía…él adoraba a su hijo y le demostraba su amor desde que era un niñito y le mostraría como amar a sus hijos cuando llegará el momento. Incluso había sido amable, delicado, suave…—hizo arcadas, expulsando sólo bilis—pero prefirió irse con esa "ramera". Entonces lo desheredo y ellos se marcharon lejos a donde nadie pudiera encontrarles. Pero ahora el castigo de Dios había caído sobre sus cabezas y les había devuelto la fruta del pecado. Y el infierno comenzó…

Alois enterró su cabeza sobre el pecho de Claude, sus manos sujetaron el rostro de Claude mientras tenía un ataque de pánico, se revolvía igual que un ave que intenta liberarse, pero un par de manos traviesas sostienen y le impiden alzar vuelo. Se le pasaría, Claude lo sabía.

No era la primera vez que le contaba su historia y tampoco sería la última. Necesitaba liberarse y una vez no era suficiente, ni dos o tres, muchas, tal vez decenas de veces harían falta.

Ya habían pasado años, pero hubo un tiempo en que él se hubo sentido igual y Sebastián estuvo ahí para socorrerlo, tal vez ahora fingieran que apenas se tolerarán, pero en otros tiempos fueron muy unidos. Sebastián fue quién limpió la sangre seca de su rostro después de que su madre le demostrará cuanto lo amaba y a cambió él curó las heridas abiertas del cinturón de su padre sobre la espalda de Sebastián cuando lo azotaba.

Ya conocía el resto de la historia. El abuelo de Alois los introdujo en un círculo exclusivo y secreto de pedófilos del cual formaba parte. Un día hubo una redada e interrumpieron en una de sus "reuniones", lo rescataron a él y otros chicos, pero como si fuera una mala broma, Lucas había sido parte de un acto especialmente repulsivo. Lo llevaron al hospital, pero días más tarde murió. Una cirujana de prestigio consiguió su custodia y él era el heredero universal de una pequeña gran fortuna que heredaría por completo cuando cumpliera dieciocho años. Podía tener todo cuanto deseará tener, pero no quería nada y lo que realmente deseaba nadie podía dárselo.

Los acusados eran hombres influyentes y poderosos, había Jueces, Senadores, Médicos, Abogados, Jefes de Policía, Empresarios, poco menos que intocables.

Pese a esto el Juicio continuó y él se mantuvo firme en su idea de venganza.

No le quedaba nada más.

Pero entonces, pese a todas las pruebas, testigos y testimonios los declararon inocentes. Incluso dio la cara ante la opinión pública con la esperanza de que un rostro humano centrara la atención de la Sociedad. Y lo hizo. Ahora el nombre y rostro de Alois Trancy era internacionalmente conocido y lo que le habían hecho también. Las manifestaciones no sirvieron, las críticas tampoco; el poder y el dinero si. Entonces un fanático religioso que lo tachaba de "impuro" intentó matarlo tras el juicio. Sobrevivió, al parecer, la vida misma se empecinaba en bendecirlo y castigarlo a partes iguales. Similar a una mala comedia escrita por un autor mediocre.

Claude lo escuchaba, tan simple y sencillo como eso, no le decía cosas como "Sé feliz", "Intenta superarlo" o "Vive el momento", ni siquiera el favorito de los múltiples loqueros que había visto…"¿Cómo te sientes respecto a eso?". Incluso la pregunta era estúpida, la respuesta lo sería más. Era igual a que si le hubieran arrancado la piel estando vivo y luego le rociaran ácido encima. No podía describir, lo que ni él mismo entendía. A veces estaba furioso, otras triste…había días en los que sólo quería clavarse un cuchillo en el corazón para ver si de esta manera se aliviaba el dolor, pero era un cobarde.

—Claude…—llamó dócilmente una vez sus sollozos se apagaron, el mayor pasaba un pañuelo por su rostro limpiando los rastros de lágrimas y mucosidad—. ¿Me amas?

El otro no le respondió, terminó con su trabajo y arrojó el pañuelo a un bote de basura cercano.

Alois sonrió sin alegría antes de pasar sus brazos por el cuello de Claude.

—¿Sabes? No me interesa si me amas, porque yo si te amo e incluso si me lastimarás lo seguiría haciendo. Jamás podría odiarte—y sus labios se fundieron en un beso abrasivo.

Siempre terminaban de esta manera, igual a un pacto perverso y secreto.

Apenas llegaban a la habitación del hotel se desnudaban entre caricias y gimoteos de placer, tenían relaciones hasta quedarse sin aliento, Alois contaría su historia, Claude la escucharía sin importar siquiera que siempre usaba las mismas palabras y Alois reclamaría a la pasión una vez más. Caerían dormidos y al despertar Alois se encontraría con una pequeña montaña de postres y bocadillos que comería mientras veía una mala película, casi siempre de comedia; Claude le observaría en silencio preguntándose a donde se escapaba el alma destrozada de horas antes y en qué momento la personalidad alegre y pueril le usurpó. Sin embargo era incapaz de decidir cual le gustaba más.

Tal vez no importaba, quizás Alois era igual a una Matriosca, una muñequita dentro de otra muñequita, capa tras capa y el centro, la parte que realmente querías ver estaba enterrada tan a fondo que cuando finalmente llegabas al final no te interesaba tanto como creías, porque lo importante no era el centro, sino el conjunto en sí.

—¡Hey Claude!—gritó Alois lanzándole un puño de palomitas—. Vayamos este domingo a la feria, ¿sí?,

—No tengo tiempo—argumento el otro con indiferencia.

—Se que tienes miedo de que me vean contigo y me intenten secuestrar y todas esas cosas, pero sólo será por esta vez. Juró que no volveré a pedirte otra cosa jamás. ¡Lo juro!—y chocó sus palmas igual que si hiciera un juramento solemne.

Claude suspiró antes de asentir suavemente.

—¡Genial!

**7**

Vincent amaba a su hijo, lo quería por encima de cualquier otra cosa, no, mentía…lo amaba casi tanto como a Rachel, su querida esposa y alma gemela en este y cualquier otro mundo. Muchos lo creían, pero "El Perro de la Reina", su apodo en el bajo mundo no era un "estúpido sin remedio" o "idiota descerebrado con corazón de pollo"; podía dar tal impresión, dedicarte una franca y animada sonrisa mientras te llenaba la cabeza de pólvora o cercenaba la garganta o saludar a un condenado a muerte con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza. Su Padre le había criado de esta manera y se suponía que él debía haber hecho lo mismo con Ciel, pero su pequeño era tan ridículamente delicado e indefenso, además se parecía tanto a su madre que la sola idea de lastimarlo de cualquier forma lo obligaba a sentarse y tomarse un par de minutos para reflexionar.

Por lo que crió a Ciel igual que un pequeño Príncipe, cualquier exigencia por muy tonta, ridícula o inútil que fuera se la concedían al instante. Sin límites ni disciplina de por medio. Lo lógico es que el heredero Phanthomhive se hubiera convertido en un mocoso caprichoso, egoísta y arrogante, al que no tolerarán por más de cinco minutos si no fuera por causa de su inmensa fortuna. Pero Rachel lo había criado bien, le enseño a ser un niño educado, cariñoso y amigable y Ciel tenía un talento innato que obligaba a las personas a idolatrarlo. Apenas serviría como cabeza de la "Familia Phanthomhive", ni hablar de sus obligaciones como "Perro de la Reina", le destrozarían igual que una jauría de perros a un conejo.

Cuando desapareció y ni siquiera pidieron rescate lo dio por muerto.

Y aunque agradecía que estuviera de regreso, a veces pensaba que habría sido mejor que hubiera muerto. ¡Dios lo perdonará, porqué el no podría! Pero su Rachel sufría tanto.

El niñito que regresó a casa no tenía nada que ver con el "precioso bebe de Mamá" y Rachel lloraba incluso más que antes. Su comportamiento era poco más que cortes, educado y sus modales continuaban siendo exquisitos, pero su trato estaba más allá de la indiferencia, respuestas cortantes, miradas evasivas y no mostraba interés por nada ni nadie. En el hospital dormía dieciocho horas diarias, en casa no salía de su habitación más que para comer y tomar terapias.

En opinión de su terapeuta estaba avanzando a pasos agigantados, las personas ya no le atemorizaban ni producían ataques de pánico, seguía huyendo de cualquier tipo de contacto, pero no tenía conversaciones para mantener conversaciones y comía, leía y estudiaba con mayor ahínco que un chico de su edad. Más adelante habría que estudiar el impacto que tales "acontecimientos" tuvieron sobre su sexualidad y forma de percibirla. Con el tiempo progresaría, sólo necesitaba tiempo, amor y comprensión, sobretodo comprensión, ellos debían entender que incluso cuando no lo demostrará todo el tiempo estaba asustado, terriblemente aterrorizado y todo era nuevo y amenazante. No mostraba signos de pensamientos suicidad ni nada similar por lo que no era necesario mantener la medicación, aunque necesitaba vigilancia constante.

Y el especialista tenía razón, más allá de cierta animosidad, Ciel tenía el comportamiento típico de un adolescente incomprendido y frustrado en búsqueda de su identidad.

No fue sencillo, pero aprendieron a vivir con Ciel. Tomaban terapias juntos, poco importaba que Ciel apenas respondiera con monosílabos o se limitará a decir lo que Rachel quería escucharlos para tenerlos contentos.

Y aunque conoció a ese otro extraño niño llamado Alois y comenzó a interactuar con el mundo, Vincent sabía que jamás recuperaría a Ciel, al menos no al niño dulce e inocente que Rachel se esmeró en moldear, sin embargo decidió que incluso si el niñito que él también llegó a adorar como al mismo Sol, Luna y estrellas no volvía jamás, eso tampoco significaba que tendría que ser necesariamente malo. A su manera retorcida, absurda, cruel, estúpida o incoherente, Ciel podía volver a ser feliz.

Por eso permitía que Sebastián visitara a Ciel.

Conocía de sobra la reputación del muchacho, era un miembro de la familia Michaellis y actual líder de la misma tras la muerte del Patriarca, sólo por debajo de su medio hermano Claude. Asesinaba gente por dinero y apenas tenía conciencia moral; además se atrevió a realizar lo que él, por amor a su esposa jamás se atrevió a hacer: asesinar a los verdugos de su amado hijo.

Algún día Sebastián se llevaría a Ciel. Lo sabía con sólo verlo.

Ciel no se sonrojaba, no se lanzaba a sus brazos, no lo cubría de besos ni caricias, pero lo amaba. De la misma forma que él adoraba a Rachel, escapaba de toda lógica y razón, ni siquiera habría que perder el tiempo buscándole sentido.

Y ahora conversaban en el jardín, tomando limonada con una expresión poco usual en dos jóvenes que tenían todo en la vida.

—Debo de ver a Claude—declaró Ciel y considero que le faltaba azúcar a su bebida, le echó dos cucharadas más.

Sebastián asintió con aire ausente.

—Alois planea suicidarse dentro de una semana. Si le digo a alguien se lo impedirán y encerrarán, entonces volverá a intentarlo apenas tenga una oportunidad. Al notar que Sebastián apenas le prestaba atención reclamó—. ¿Acaso me estás escuchando?—. No imaginaba que la atención de Sebastián estaba centrado en su Padre que les observaba desde su despacho con su esposa al lado, igual a dos lobos que se retan entre sí.

—Irán este domingo al parque, nosotros también. Tú mismo se lo dirás. ¿Qué te parece?

—Es una buena oportunidad.

—¿Tus padres no se opondrán a que salgas después del todo ajetreo que armaste?—cuestionó cansado del juego del macho alfa y centrando su atención en Ciel una vez más.

Ciel negó con la cabeza.

La relación con sus padres mejoraba día tras día, casi se llevaban tan bien como antes. En cambio Alois iba en picada, hacía días que no asistía a clases y le prohibió a los empleados que lo dejarán pasar cuando lo visitaba, no respondía sus emails ni mensajes de texto, ni hablar de las llamadas. Prácticamente rompió cualquier contacto. Cuando finalmente logrará encontrarse con él lo ahorcaría hasta asfixiarlo.

Vincent mandó a llamar a Sebastián interrumpiéndolos.

Ciel le lanzó una mirada indiferente al verlo marcharse, sabía de la capacidad de Sebastián, pero no sospechaba de la de su Padre.

Sebastián tocó suavemente a la puerta antes de entrar, adentro el padre de Ciel lo esperaba a solas; Rachel había salido a reunirse con Ciel en el Jardín.

—Supongo que me dirá que quite mis asquerosas manos de su precioso hijito—admitió Sebastián apenas cerró la puerta.

—Siéntese por favor, Señor Michaellis—y le señaló una silla.

Sebastián la observó con gesto precavido, las sorpresas más grandes venían envueltas en los paquetes más sencillos.

—No sea ridículo, es sólo una silla—agregó el otro con evidente desesperación.

Ciertamente estaba algo paranoico, además al tomar asiento notó que este gesto tenía más que nada una connotación psicológica, ya que Vincent continuaba de pie estaba por encima de él y se veía obligado a alzar la cabeza para verlo directamente a los ojos.

—Señor Michaellis, dígame cuáles son sus intenciones para con mi hijo.

Sebastián arqueó una ceja con desdén.

—Ciertamente no planeo proponerle matrimonio mañana, es sólo un niño.

—Pero crecerá y usted lo sabe y aunque parezca todo lo contrario Ciel es un niño con el corazón de un viejo. Si usted se lo rompe, jamás se repondrá.

Sebastián lanzó un gran suspiro. Estaba jugando con fuego, pero no temía quemarse. Entonces sonrió.

—Sé a lo que se refiere Señor Phanthomhive, porque yo mismo me considero algo así como un anciano milenario, con toda la locura y demencia que tal edad implica, pero sin pizca de su sabiduría. Pero he decidido que protegeré a Ciel, incluso de mi mismo.

Vincent apartó su mirada por primera vez y la centró en Rachel y Ciel, las dos personas que más amaba en el mundo.

—Es todo—concluyó extendiendo su mano hacia la salida—. Gracias por su tiempo.

A veces no se puede tener toda la vida.

**8**

Los papeles de colores, los caramelos sin fin, los juegos mecánicos que literalmente amenazaban con enviarte volando ante una falla, los payasos y sus pésimos actos, las voces chillonas de los niños, las quejas hastiadas de los adolescentes, las reprimendas de los padres, al aire cargado de calor humano y las risas descontroladas. Le extasiaban. Realmente estaba feliz de estar vivo.

Alois no recordaba cuando fue la última vez que fue a un parque en… ¡oh, sí! ¡Nunca! De niño sus padres estaban demasiado ocupados trabajando como para llevarlo y después; los médicos, enfermeras y periodistas no eran precisamente los mejores compañeros de juegos.

Estaba feliz, le habría gustado que Ciel estuviera con él, pero no, era mejor así.

Apenas creía que se había comportado como un completo y total idiota, en verdad estuvo a punto de matar a Ciel, no sólo era cruel e insensible, sino estúpido, muy estúpido. Su mejor amigo tenía un Padre y una Madre, además de familiares molestos que estarían tristes una vez se marchará…muchas personas lo amaban y él las quería también, no se los diría jamás, pero también las apreciaba.

—¡Claude!—gritó señalando a la rueda de la fortuna—. ¡Vayamos allá!

—Está bien.

—Será como en esas películas románticas, te declararé mi amor cuando hayamos llegado a la cima y entonces estaremos en la cima del mundo y…

Le lanzaron una manzana de caramelo a la boca, estuvo a punto de ahogarse. El estúpido que se la había arrojado podía darse por muerto.

—Tenemos que hablar…—esa voz la reconocía de cualquier parque, cuando estaba furioso no gritaba como una persona normal, al contrario la volvía gélida y le provocaba escalofríos, tan impropia de él…

—¡Ciel!—exclamó una vez logró recuperarse de la sorpresa—. ¡Suéltame!

—Iremos a un lugar tranquilo donde podamos hablar.

—¡No hay nada de lo que yo recuerde necesitemos hablar! ¡Metete en tus propios asuntos!—gritó al borde de la histeria—. ¿Acaso no tuviste infancia? ¿No escuchaste de la "Ley de Hielo? ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Me has escuchado Ciel Phanthomhive, te declaro un completo e inepto imbécil sin sentido común!—lo último lo dijo con mayor fuerza atrayendo la atención de la gente, en segundos alguien lo reconocería y entonces le lanzarían miradas entre compasivas y agresivas. Tenían que huir de inmediato, ya habían protagonizado suficientes escándalos para varias vidas.

Alois sujetó la muñeca de Ciel y asumió el control, por experiencia sabía que a sus amigos no se le daban bien las multitudes.

Y entonces corrieron, atravesaron calles, callejones, doblaron en avenidas y empujaron a todo aquel que se interpusiera en su camino, el aire rasgaba sus pulmones y arañaba sus rostros. Eran libres y podían ir a donde desearán y hacer todo cuanto quisieran, nada ni nadie se los impediría, el mundo era un manchón borroso donde sólo existían ellos: colorido, inmenso y hermoso, increíblemente hermoso.

Sus pies los arrastraron hasta el lago donde iban a alimentar patos, la mayoría le graznaba a Alois cuando intentaba agarrarlos y más de uno intentó morderlo en alguna ocasión.

Tenían muchos rincones secretos, pero aquel era el preferido de ambos.

Arboles, césped, arbusto, y patos…igual a un pequeño oasis en medio del desierto. Simple y acogedor. Sin los molestos letreros de los zoológicos o las restricciones de los grandes parques donde te multaban por cualquier tontería.

Jadeaban por el esfuerzo, el pecho de Ciel en especial subía y bajaba con fuerza, no estaba acostumbrado a correr tanto en tan poco tiempo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?—cuestionó Alois siendo el de mejor condición física y apenas cansado por el esfuerzo.

—No dejaré que te mates.

—Y esta es la parte donde yo digo que…—respondió Alois con una carcajada y empujó a Ciel, el niño tropezó con sus propios pies y cayó al agua, empapándose por completo.

—Ya te lo dije, no es tu vida, Ciel. Es la mía y yo decido que hacer con ella. Esto no es mala comedia setentera donde al final del día aprendemos el valor de la vida y nos damos un abrazo con el ocaso de sol al fondo. Son las tres de tarde y hace un calor de los mil demonios. Me largo y espero…

Los pulmones de Ciel apenas se recuperaban cuando el agua lo golpeó. Pero no se rendiría, Alois lo escucharía.

Se levantó y sin pensarlo agarró la camisa de manga larga de Alois y lo arrastró al agua. No tenía la fuerza física de su amigo, pero peleó e intentó sumergir su cabeza en al agua, quizás así se le bajarán los humos de la cabeza.

Por el factor sorpresa y el hecho de que el frágil y ambos lo sabían, debilucho Ciel estuviera intentando ahogarlo no reaccionó de inmediato, pero cuando fue capaz ya estaba escupiendo agua igual que un delfín. Las cosas no podían quedarse de esta manera, Ciel se la pagaría, sólo intentaba protegerlo y le pagaba de esta forma. ¡Niñato desagradecido!

Y la batalla campal dio inicio.

Entre zambullidlas, jalones y empujones estuvieron chapoteando un buen tiempo. Siendo honestos ninguno intentaba ahogarse por completo, ni siquiera peleaban en serio. Su trifulca no era muy diferente a la de dos muchachos en traje de baño que pelearan en la alberca por decidir quién estaría arriba en la torre humana, un juego divertido y estimulante.

Para cuando decidieron que eran suficiente salieron medio andando y medio arrastrando y se echaron debajo de la sombra un árbol, la mayoría de los patos le observaba a lo lejos con gesto precavido, más no amenazante. Debían considerarlos dementes y con justa razón, llegaban a interrumpir su pacifica existencia, además eran maleducados.

—Nos iremos juntos—murmuró Ciel sin apenas respirar.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Dije que nos iremos juntos.

—Eso del suicidio grupal no es tan romántico como parece cuando lo piensas bien, sino patético.

—No quiero morir—replicó entre dientes—ni quiero que tu mueras—confesó ligeramente sonrojado—. Cuando dije que nos iremos juntos quise decir que viajaremos hasta un lugar donde nadie nos conozca ni sepa de nuestra existencia.

—¿Una utopía o un cielo?

—Llámalo como quieras, pero me niego a creer que hayamos sobrevivido para nada. No se trata de que sea injusto o exista un Dios malvado, sólo incoherente y carente de lógica. ¿Por qué deberíamos matarnos cuando otros lo intentaron y no pudieron? Estaríamos haciéndole un favor.

—Pero Lucas…—musitó Alois pestañeando repetidas veces para contener las lágrimas.

Ciel tanteó el suelo en búsqueda de los dedos de Alois, lo asió con fuerza.

—No conocí a Lucas, pero estoy seguro que él no habría querido esto para ti. ¿Tú también lo entiendes?

El rubio no contesto, se llevó el antebrazo hasta los ojos y ocultó sus lágrimas.

—Lo…extraño…

—Lo sé—respondió Ciel sosteniéndolo con mayor fuerza—. Si elegiste un día para morir, ¿acaso no puedes elegir uno para empezar a vivir? ¿Lo intentarás?

No hubo respuesta.

—¿Lo intentarás conmigo?

Alois apretó su mano con mayor fuerza y de alguna manera, Ciel supo que era suficiente.

Sebastián y Claude les miraban desde lejos.

El amor, fuera cual fuera la forma que tomará era una fuerza caprichosa.

**9**

Vincent entró al cuartel de policías seguido de su séquito de abogados, Rachel le esperaba en el automóvil, demasiado estresada y traumatizada por la última vez como para repetir esa experiencia. Era un manojo de nervios.

Se entrevisto con un par de policías.

Ciel estaba en un rincón apartado y sentada a su lado se encontraba una policía con expresión maternal, le sonreía y le invitaba a comer leche y galletas de chocolate. Su hijo la mirada de soslayo sin prestarle atención.

Se dirigió de inmediato hacia él mientras dejaba que sus empleados se encargarán de los trámites legales y burocráticos.

Se arrodilló para quedar a su nivel.

—Señor, el niño se encuentra en estado de shock…—replicó la policía, la mando a callar sólo con la mirada.

—Ciel, mi pequeño… ¿qué paso?

El menor levantó el rostro y con una mirada tan pérdida como aquella que le dirigió en el hospital una vez que le rescataron respondió:

—El auto explotó y…Sebastián estaba dentro…

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Gracias por leer.


End file.
